Krisho Sukris: Wild Imagination
by doubleAA10
Summary: (CHAP 4: LOVE ME MASTER) cerita Krisho/Sukris PWP one shot FULL NC lemon series yang berbeda-beda tiap chapter. (1. I'm Sorry Daddy, incest, bdsm, SUKRIS), (2. Recorder, smut, a little fluff,innocent suho, KRISHO), (3. Lets Make Babies, little rape bdsm, aprosidiac sex, SUKRIS), (4. Love Me Master, hybrid kitty au, soft BDSM, public sex, omorashi, KRISHO) RnR plizz :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry Daddy**

**Warning: PWP, YAOI, incest, OOC, bondage, BDSM,**** orgasm denial, ****typos, EYD berantakan****.**

**Rated: M++ **

**Pair: SUKRIS **

**Type:**** ONESHOT **

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**#KRISHO: **RATED** M **yang lain: "**SWEET SINS AT WORK" & "SUBMIT TO ME, SLAVE" **– RATED** K **Chibi: **"HOW TO BE MATURE"** – RATED** T crossdress**: "**SHE IS A BOY"** & Sequelnya **" WHATT? SHE IS A BOY"**

**#HUNKAI: RATED K **Chibi** " JONGINNIE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY" **& Sequelnya **" JONGINNIE GOT PREGNANT" **

**.**

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE#**

**A/N :** Disarakan membaca ini sambil ngemil eskrim supaya dingin :p

" Daddy~"

Pemuda berusia 14 tahun yang bernama Kim Yi Fan atau kerap dipanggil Kris ini terus curi-curi memandang ke sebelah, menatap wajah ayahnya yang sedang mengemudi, dapat pria manis berusia 33 tahun, Kim Joonmyeon masih menahan emosi atas kelakuan anaknya.

" daddy.. Kris minta maaf dad.. Kris tidak bermaksud membuat daddy kecewa" Kris mengoyangkan sebelah lengan ayahnya dengan muka tertekuk ketakutan, daritadi ayahnya sama sekali tidak bersuara di sebelahnya menunjukkan betapa murkanya ayah yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

" Kris.. bukankah sudah daddy katakan berulang kali jangan membuat masalah di sekolah! Lantas mengapa kau mengulanginya? apa kau tidak kasihan pada daddy yang setiap bulan terus dipanggil ke ruang kantor kepala sekolah karena kau sering membuat masalah eoh?" sebuah gebrakan keras pada setir mobil mengkagetkan Kris, pemuda tampan itu dapat melihat ayahnya mengacak rambut keperakannya frustasi dengan sebelah tangannya sambil mendengus kesal. Tidak masalah kantor ataupun masalah anaknya benar-benar membuatnya stress.

Wajah angelic itu tetap memandang serius ke jalanan menghiraukan anaknya yang mulai menahan tangis. Sebelumnya ayahnya tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, bisa ini pertama kalinya Kris melihat Joonmyeon marah. Bila bulan lalu Kris menemukan ayahnya akan membelai rambutnya sayang dan memintanya untuk mengulangi perbuatannya sambil tersenyum, hari ini Kris dapat merasakan nasibnya tidak akan sebaik sebulan yang lalu.

" maafkan aku dad.. me.. mereka yang memulai duluan, hiks.. mereka menjelek-jelekan.. dad..daddy dan mengatakan Kris anak piatu" dengan suara serak Kris menjawab pertanyaan penuh kemarahan dari ayahnya, ia mengusap kedua mata elangnya yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca, tertutupi oleh cairan bening yang asin. Kris berusaha mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya untuk menahan tangisnya, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dan menangis di depan ayah tersayangnya, namun buliran itu tetap saja berlomba-lomba untuk tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya dan lengan bajunya.

Pemuda tampan itu tetap menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah tanpa ada kalimat menenangkan dari ayahnya, Kris merasa menyesal membuat ayahnya begitu membencinya, ia melirik ke arah ayahnya yang mulai mematikan mesin mobilnya masih dengan wajah letihnya.

" dad.. daddy hiks.. jangan mem..membenci Kris.. Kris sa.. sayang daddy… daddy jangan.. diam sajaa.. hiks.. hiks"

Anak bersurai blonde itu menangis kesegukkan sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang masih tidak bergeming, Kris tidak merasakan adanya pelukan balasan ataupun elusan pada kepalanya. Perlahan Kris yang sedaritadi membenamkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata pada dada ayahnya pun menengadah, kedua mata elang yang basah itu bertemu dengan tatapan dingin ayahnya.

" kalau kau berpikir menangis akan membuat daddy memaafkanmu, kau salah besar Kim Yi Fan, segera mandi dan masuk ke kamarmu.. daddy akan menghukummu"

GLEK! Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika mendengar kata "menghukum", ia pernah dihukum ayahnya ketika ia masih sangat muda dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Pukulan Rotan yang dilibas ke kulitnya tentu akan sangat menyakitkan.

**####SUKRIS NC##### **

" on hands and knees son"

" dad.. daddy… kenapa Kris diikat?" tanya Kris ketakutan.

Pemuda tampan itu sekarang sedang menungging dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya menyangga berat tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur tanpa berbusana. Kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat pada bedpost bagian atas di kiri dan kanannya dengan tali merah yang tebal, sedangkan kedua pergelangan kakinya juga bernasib sama, diikat pada bed post bagian bawah. Perlahan Kris merasa lelah dan sekujur lengannya mulai terasa kebas, terlebih tubuhnya yang cukup atletis itu juga menggigil kedinginan karena naked di bawah AC.

" jangan banyak bergerak Kris, kalau tidak daddy akan menghukummu lebih dari ini" Kris yang sedari tadi sedikit meronta itu lantas terdiam ketika ayahnya menutup matanya dengan kain hitam, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya melepaskan pakaiannya dan bergaya all fours.

" d.. dad" bisik Kris ketika ia merasakan tangan lentik nan lembut daddynya itu mengelus kemaluannya yang masih lembek, bergelantung indah di antara kedua pahanya.

" ingat! Jangan mengulangi kesalahanmu Kris, kalau tidak daddy akan menghukummu lagi, tidak enak bukan diikat seperti ini hum?" Joonmyeon tersenyum sangat tipis ketika melihat kedua paha anaknya sedikit bergetar saat ia tangannya mengelus dan meremas scrotum mungilnya lalu beralih memijit seluruh batang kejantanan anaknya.

" daddy.. ahhh.. daddyyy! it feels good shhh…" Kris semakin menungging dan melebarkan kedua pahanya, membuka akses selebar-lebarnya pada daddynya yang terus memainkan penisnya dari belakang, tangan lentik itu dengan cukup kuat melingkar pada batang kemaluannya yang mulai membesar dan mengeras, menaik turunkan dengan berirama pada ereksi anak semata wayangnya yang berukuran 12 cm itu.

" penismu lumayan juga Kris untuk ukuran anak SMP.. jujurlah dengan daddy, apakah kau sudah mengalami mimpi basah sebelumnya?" tanya Joonmyeon yang mulai berjongkok diantara selangkangan anaknya tanpa menghentikan aksinya memanjakan penis anaknya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan keempat jari tangan kirinya menggelitik testis anaknya yang mulai memberat dan menggembung.

" y.. yes d.. daddy.. unnnhh~ setengah.. tahun yang la – AHHHH!" Kris dapat merasakan seluruh batang kejantannya ditarik ke belakang dan diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah, sedangkan ujung penisnya yang berbentuk jamur itu dililit dan digelitiki oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan panjang juga basah.

" ohhhh! D.. dadd apakah inih.. mulut daddy… shhh.." kedua pahanya lebih bergetar dari sebelumnya karena Kris belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan diblowjob sebelumnya, apalagi yang memblowjobnya untuk pertama kali adalah ayahnya sendiri yang sangat dikasihi dan dicintainya.

Kris pasti akan selalu mengingat bagaimana lembap penisnya di dalam mulut hangat ayahnya, bagaimana cara ayahnya dengan ahli merangsang tiap titik sensitive organnya dan bentuk dari bibir tipis ayahnya yang terus menekan-nekan seraya menyedot hingga ke pangkal kejantannya.

" don't lick.. my tip dad… ahhh.. its so weirddd.. hahh.. hahh.. Annhhh" Joonmyeon tidak memperdulikan permintaan anaknya, ia malah sengaja mengosokkan permukaan lidahnya membelit kepala jamur tersebut, menjilati garis di bagian bawah yang menghubungkan kepala penis dan batang penis anaknya, beralih menghisap lembut kepala kemaluannya lalu membuat gerakan memutar sesuai jarum jam pada sekeliling lubang urin berulang kali dengan pelan, barulah Joonmyeon dengan ujung lidahnya menyodok dan mengelitik ujung kepala penis yang berwarna merah muda tersebut, begitu menggoda karena warnanya masih sangat indah dan sangat sensitive dengan bulir-bulir precum yang menitik-nitik pada seprei navy blue di bawahnya, menandakan begitu jarangnya anaknya memberi kenikmatan pada penisnya sendiri.

" p..please dad… not that place…. Shhh.. se..sesuatu akan keluar dad.. please.. Ahhhh~ Dadddd! Please stop! Uwahhh! Its coming dad… I can't stop it!" ujar Kris panic, ia merasakan sesuatu akan meledak di dalam dirinya dan scrotumnya mengerat untuk mendesakkan sesuatu keluar dari uretranya itu.

" jangan keluarkan dulu anakku, daddy is punishing you, not rewarding you" Joonmyeon menarik batang penis anaknya lebih ke belakang dan meremas pangkal kejantanannya, cukup untuk membuat jutaan sperma yang hendak meledak itu mengumpul kembali pada bola kembarnya.

" d.. dadd.. uhhh.. m..my balls hurts.." Joonmyeon kembali memainkan bola kembar tersebut, terasa jauh lebih berat dan besar dari sebelumnya. Pria manis itu dapat mengetahui betapa tersiksanya Kris ketika orgasmenya dibatalkan, organ panas yang menggelantung itu dengan kaku bergerak dan meloncat namun tidak ada yang keluar selain pre cum lengket yang mengalir membasahi seluruh batang penisnya.

" daddy akan mengizinkanmu cum kalau kau sudah benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu Kris" Joonmyeon memberi beberapa kocokan ringan pada batang basah anaknya kemudian menjauh untuk mengambil tali baru di laci sebelahnya, lalu kembali pada tubuh telanjang yang masih setia menungging itu.

" Owhhh! W.. what's that daddy.. jangan ikat penisku dad.." Kris dapat merasakan pangkal kejantannya dililit oleh sesuatu yang kasar, ia dapat menduga ayahnya membelitkan tali pada kemaluannya.

" daddyyy.. please.. my balls really hurts.. rasanya seperti akan meledak.. daddd~" mohon Kris sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada sebuah bantal, bagaimana mungkin ayahnya tega mengikat dengan cukup keras pangkal kejantannya, kedua bola kembarnya hingga dua testis itu terpisah jauh dan memerah sempurna, scrotumnya terasa sangat ketat dan perih-panas demi untuk menghalangi Kris untuk datang.

" it hurts? Jinjja?" tanya Joonmyeon usil lalu menarik tali yang terhubung pada ujung kemaluan Kris dengan agak keras, rupanya ayahnya juga mengikat tali pada kepala penis berbentuk jamur itu dan menariknya hingga membuat seluruh kejantanan kaku itu tertarik ke belakang dan menghubungkannya pada sebuah kursi yang lumayan berat.

" ke..kepala penisku se..seperti mau putus.. dad.. it hurts.. hiks.. so badly..pleasee dad.. I'm begging you" isak Kris tidak tahan, ia membasahi bantal yang ditidurinya itu dengan air mata, ia tak tahu ayahnya benar-benar sangat murka padanya hingga menyiksa kejantannya seperti ini.

" kalau daddy tidak seperti ini, kau tidak akan belajar atas kesalahanmu son.. don't cry and act like a man" Pria manis itu mencium kepala anaknya dengan lembut, ia dapat mendengar isakan anaknya sedikit mereda ketika ia membelai dengan sayang surai blonde anak satu-satunya.

" A.. Angghhhh! Don't stroke it.. Anhhh~" Kris mulai menggeliat kembali ketika ayahnya menggunakan ketiga jari kanannya memberikan friksi nikmat pada kejantanan keras anaknya yang masih tersiksa oleh tali itu, ia menaik turunkan dengan irama cepat, kemudian lambat, tiba-tiba kembali cepat, lalu beralih sangat lambat. Kejantanannya terasa sangat nikmat dengan ujungnya yang sangat sakit karena tertarik-tarik akibat tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diam, akibatnya cairan bening itu tanpa henti terus membasahi tali merah yang terikat pada kepala penisnya yang berwarna merah pekat.

" fuuu—no daddy! Dadd ahhh" tangan kiri Joonmyeon menampar-nampar kedua bongkahan yang terekspos jelas di hadapannya itu hingga membuatnya menjadi berwarna merah muda, ia menarik kedua pantat sintal itu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya hingga pria manis itu dapat melihat anus sempit bewarna kemerahan di sekelilingnya yang belum pernah terjamah itu. Manhole itu terus berkedut-kedut ketika Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas pada sekeliling cincin sempit yang wangi sabun tersebut, menunggu dengan tidak sabar untuk dimasuki.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kris mendengar suara tutup botol dan sesuatu yang panjang dan basah memasuki liang duburnya, reflek Kris mengetatkan seluruh otot rectumnya karena merasa geli sekaligus gatal akan benda asing yang tiba-tiba mengelitik dalamannya.

" da.. daddy.. rasanya.. sangat anehh.. b..but it feels.. nghh.. quite good" Joonmyeon yang berada di atas anaknya itu tersenyum lalu mencium kembali puncak kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih, membaui shampoo menthol yang dipakainya sebelum mengigit dan menjilati cuping telinga kanan anaknya tanpa melepaskan penetrasi jari tengah kanannya pada liang manhole anaknya, mengaruk-garuk dubur ketat tersebut sesekali menusuk dalam berusaha mencari sweetspot Kris.

" d.. dad… AHHhhh… r..rub it moreee" dengan hati-hati Joonmyeon memasukkan jari keduanya lalu membantu jari tengahnya membuat gerakan menggunting sekaligus menusuk-nusuk brutal benda kecil yang menjadi ekstasi Kris, tiap tusukan tersebut penis Kris terus berkedut-kedut dan membesar dalam ikatannya dan urat-urat penisnya semakin menyembul pada batang keras tersebut. Kemaluan Kris mulai terasa sangat sakit ketika ayahnya memasukkan vibrator pada anusnya dan menyetelnya dengan getaran maksimum, membuat seluruh tubuh Kris ikut bergetar dan menggelinjang tidak karuan karena kenikmatan tidak berujung yang pertama kali didapatinya.

" daddy akan meninggalkanmu sebentar.. selama daddy di kantor Kris jangan nakal ne?" Joonmyeon menampar kedua bongkahan kenyal anaknya, membuat vibrator itu semakin terbenam dan menghantam telak prostate Kris terus menerus.

" MNGHH! NOOO.. STOP ITT.. ANNNHHHH! DADDYYYY… AHHHHHH~"

**######SUKRIS####### **

" how is it my son?"

Joonmyeon yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas kantornya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, mendapati pemuda tampan itu masih terus mendesah dengan isakan halus yang mengiringinya. Pria manis itu mengusap lembut rambut anaknya yang sudah sangat berantakan dan lengket oleh keringat itu dan menengadahkan wajahnya, ia perlahan membuka kain hitam basah yang membelit kedua mata Kris, mata sayu dengan air mata yang memenuhi permukaannya itu berjumpa dengan tatapan angelic Joonmyeon yang tidak terlihat dingin lagi.

" p..pleaseee nhhhh.. l..let me cumm.. ahh.. dad… hiks.. my pee pee go..gonna burst" mohon Kris dengan suara yang cukup lemah seraya menahan desahan, selama dua jam itu kris sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh tenaganya karena memusatkannya pada kejantanannya yang teraniaya. Penisnya terlihat lebih membesar dan membengkak berwarna merah pekat dan merata pada seluruh batangnya, kepala penis merah darahnya terlihat mengkilat hingga tampak sangat menggoda, kedua testisnya yang terikat itu juga menjadi sangat membulat dan bengkak, warnanya jauh lebih merah daripada penis yang menggelantung di bawahnya.

" do you learn your lesson son?" Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati tubuh bagian selatan anaknya dan mengelus memutar kedua testis memar yang siap meledak itu.

" s..shhhh.. y..yess.. daddy.. kris salah.. shhh.. kris minta maaf dad..ohh.. kris tidak akan mengulanginya lagi… j..just untie mee…uunnhh.. d..daddyy" Joonmyeon tersenyum senang, ia membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan riding crop. Kris yang sudah dapat melihat itu menatap horror ayahnya yang kembali berjalan di depan pantat sintalnya yang masih berisikan vibrator aktif itu.

" N..no please.. just don't…" Kris sudah siap-siap menangis lagi ketika Joonmyeon mendekatkan riding crop tersebut pada pantatnya yang masih sedikit memar.

SLAPPP

" NOOO! ANNNHHHHHH!" reflek Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan menjauh dari riding crop yang menampar kedua pantatnya yang mengerakkan posisi vibrator yang masih menyala dalam anusnya, namun kepala penisnya yang sudah hypersensitive itu malah tertarik ke belakang dengan keras, menambah penyiksaan Kris hingga membuat lubang penisnya semakin bocor membasahi seprei dan tali yang mengikatnya.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAPP

SLAPPPP

" kau sudah sangat basah Kris, apa kau menyukainya ketika daddy memukul pantatmu seperti ini? Atau ini—"

SLAPPP

" AHHHH! FU- DADDDYY" tubuh Kris membusur ketika riding crop itu dengan sukses menampar kedua testisnya yang merupakan anggota tubuhnya yang paling lemah, terlihat sangat memerah seperti tomat dan sangat penuh.

SLAPP

SLAPPPP

" hikssss.. ANHHHH! NO.. NGAAHHH… AHHHH.. DADDDD!"

Perut bagian bawah Kris yang sedari tadi mengencang itu semakin tegang, otot-ototnya terasa sangat sakit ketika ia merasakan bola kembarnya semakin memproduksi sperma, terasa sangat penuh dan sudah mencapai kapasitasnya. Namun Joonmyeon masih terus menerus memukuli scrotum memarnya yang terasa sangat sakit itu, namun anehnya ia merasakan kenikmatan yang seharusnya tidak dirasakannya hingga membuatnya terbang jauh lebih dekat dengan orgasmenya. Ia yakin beberapa pukulan lagi ia akan sanggup mencapai puncaknya bila tidak pangkal penisnya tidak diikat erat seperti ini.

SLAPP

" DAD! Pleaseee! I'm so nearrr.. Anhhh~ let me cummm!" seluruh tubuh kris bergetar ketika Joonmyeon terus menampar scrotumnya, sudah sangat dekat dan ia merasa satu pukulan lagi mampu membuat seluruh penglihatannya memutih, kedua bola matanya mulai berputar ke atas dan salivanya mengucur deras dari sebelah ujung bibir tebanya yang terbuka lebar.

Joonmyeon yang melihat keadaan anaknya yang terbuai oleh ekstasi itu segera menganti alatnya dengan alat panjang yang menyengat.

BLITZZZZZZ

" ANNNGGGGHHHHH!"

listrik yang mengalir pada seluruh kejantanan itu langsung mengetarkan kedua bola kembar itu hingga Kris mencapai orgasme pertamanya, namun karena pangkal penisnya masih terikat, ujung penisnya yang masih ditarik itu hanya mampu mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang sangat cair dan bening, seperti air namun menyembur kemana-mana dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Kris bahkan tidak tahu apa ia sedang mengeluarkan urine atau sperma, namun orgasme yang didapatnya jelas mampu membuatnya meringankan kesakitan yang mengumpul pada organ sensitifnya itu.

SPLURTTT

SPLURTTTT

SPLURTTTTT

" I bet it feels very good, isn't it son?" Kris mengangguk pelan, kepalanya ia kembali benamkan pada bantalnya. Ketika ia merasakan Joonmyeon sudah menutup dan mencabut vibrator nista tersebut dari manholenya, terlebih membuka seluruh ikatan yang mengait penisnya itu. Kris langsung tumbang, membiarkan penisnya yang bergaris-garis kemerahan itu terperangkap di antara tubuhnya dan springbed basah yang ditidurinya.

" jangan tidur dulu Kris, daddy belum keluar" Kris kembali membuka kedua mata sayunya dan terlentang menghadap ayahnya yang sudah berada di atasnya, memerangkap tubuh anaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

" t..thanks daddy… for letting me cum.. I love you dad" ujar Kris malu-malu sambil membuka kancing kemeja kuning Joonmyeon yang sedikit kusut, ia melepaskan pakaian tersebut dan melemparkannya di lantai, mengekspos bagian atas Joonmyeon yang cukup atletis dengan sedikit otot pada kedua lengannya dan sixpack yang tidak terlalu menonjol pada perut putihnya.

Dengan lemah lembut Kris menaikkan kepalanya demi mempertemukan bibir tebalnya pada putting kanan Joonmyeon. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menjilat diselingi dengan menghisap pelan nipple Joonmyeon layaknya seorang bayi, menikmati organ kenyal dan lembek itu membelai permukaan lidahnya.

" ohh.. Kris.. hisap lebih kuat" Kris menurutinya, ia memeluk dada putih di hadapannya itu dan menelusuri benda kecil bewarna kecoklatan itu dengan lebih kasar, ia mengunakan ujung lidahnya menghujam titik mungil di tengahnya kemudian menyedot kuat putting yang mengereksi tersebut. Ibu jari kirinya juga memegang kendali dalam mengelus memutar nipple kiri Joonmyeon sesekali menariknya lembut, mengesek-gesekkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya berulang kali pada putting yang ikut mengeras tersebut. Permainan Kris membuat seluruh hasrat tertembak pada selangkangan Joonmyeon yang sedaritadi sudah ereksi sempurna itu.

" daddy?" Joonmyeon mendorong pemuda bingung itu kemudian membuka tali pinggangnya dan pengait celana panjangnya, membuang celana panjang beserta dalamannya di atas lantai. Kris merona malu melihat penis putih daddy yang pertama kali dilihatnya itu mencuat tegak dengan setitik precum bersinar di atasnya.

" daddy.. Kris boleh emut?" tanya Kris ragu-ragu, ia sungguh sangat penasaran dengan rasa cairan bening ayahnya, yang berpusat pada ujung kejantanan Joonmyeon dengan indah dan sangat menarik perhatian.

" Go ahead son" tidak memakan waktu lagi Kris pun segera menyentuh penis ayahnya yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup panjang itu dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada kemaluan tersebut. Kris pertama kali dengan ragu mengocok pelan batang panas tersebut seraya menjilati sebulir pre cum milik Joonmyeon. Namun karena rasanya sangat unik, Kris pun ketagihan dan langsung menghisap seluruh batang Joonmyeon hingga menusuk pada pangkal kerongkongannya.

" ohh .. Kris.. your mouth feels warm.. m..more.. ahh.. suck it more" Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi belum keluar itu pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya frustasi, ia sedikit menarik surai kepirangan anaknya yang berada pada selangkangannya itu menuntunnya bergerak maju mundur membelai kejantanannya dengan irama yang cepat.

Ia tak menyangka Kris bahkan tidak tersendak sekalipun ketika Joonmyeon mengacaukan isi mulutnya dengan brutal, pemuda tampan itu layaknya mengerti kegusaran ayahnya pun semakin membenamkan seluruh organ vital yang semakin berkedut itu di dalam gua hangatnya, menghisapnya kuat hingga pipinya mencekung ke dalam seolah memancing lebih banyak cairan precum untuk keluar. Kecut namun Kris addicted dengan rasanya, rasa ayah yang disayanginya.

" K..Krisssshhhh!" desahan panjang yang memanggil nama anaknya itu pun terlontar dari mulut Joonmyeon, ia mengerang tanpa melepaskan jambakkannya dari rambut anaknya ketika Kris masih mengulum maju mundur berirama, menghisap seluruh hasrat Joonmyeon yang keluar untuk pertama kalinya di dalam mulutnya, permukaan bibir tebal itu masih naik turun memanjakan kulit penis beserta urat-urat Joonmyeon hingga Kris merasakan penis itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan spermanya.

" d..dad.. eumhhhh" Kris membulatkan kedua matanya saat Joonmyeon menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat dan mencumbu bibir tebalnya. Pria manis itu menyedot bibir atas dan bawah anaknya lalu memasukkan lidahnya menelusuri tekstur kasar lidah Kris, membelitnya dan menyedot seluruh benda tak bertulang itu seraya menyicipi rasa spermanya sendiri di dalam gua hangat Kris.

" I love you too my only son" Joonmyeon menyudahi acara ciumannya dan melepaskan tautan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir Kris ketika ia merasakan anaknya terengah kekurangan oksigen, benang saliva tipis terlihat jelas ketika Joonmyeon menarik menjauh wajahnya dari Kris. Pria itu mengelap bibir bagian bawah Kris yang basah dan agak bengkak itu sambil tersenyum, ia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk membenci anak semata wayangnya ini. Sedangkan yang ditatap membalas menatap kedua iris hazel itu sebentar, kemudia menurunkan wajah tampannya menahan semburat yang tiba-tiba membuat hati dan wajahnya menghangat.

" dad… tidak mau ..ummm..lanjut?" tanya Kris malu-malu, ia yakin ayahnya tidak akan puas hanya dengan blowjob.

" tidak dulu sayang.. daddy akan menunggumu sampai tamat sekolah dulu baru saat itulah daddy akan mengambil your virginity… ingat jangan memberikannya kepada orang lain ne? atau daddy akan marah dan menghukummu lagi" jawab Joonmyeon usil sambil mencubit sayang pipi anaknya.

" n..ne.. I will wait daddy.. I'm yours forever" jawab Kris pasti lalu memeluk tubuh pria di hadapannya seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu hangat ayahnya.

**END ^^ please REVIEW**

NISTAA XD keknya ngga cukup hot yah karena ngga ada bagian intinya :P bagaimana menurut kalian?


	2. Chapter 2

**Recorder**

**Warning: YAOI, little fluff, PWP, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa informal, smut**

**Main Pair: KRISHO. **Kan SUKRIS chap lalu udah, adilnya selang-seling aja, chap depan nanti sukris lagi^^ 

**Rated: M smut**

**Length: one-shot**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Ide muncul dari obrak abrik benda2 semasa SD.

**.Promosi.**

**ff terbaruku: "Rewind the Past and Start Over Again" :) suho! Mpreg! **coba dibaca yaaah..** kalo suka ntar review.. **xixixixi^^ gomawo

**#sukris: **kalau ada yang suka** ff rated M ku bantu reviewnya yah " Submit to me Slave" **supaya bisa** updet :) gamsha**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN! DLDR!**

**-Special Request dari reader yg pengen Suho!uke imut2 dan pemalu ( yang sepertinya author ubah jadi imut dan innocent) moga2 memuaskan. **

" aishh, kenapa susah sekali?" namja SMP1 bertubuh mungil yang bertinggikan 155 cm dengan bername tag Kim Suho di blazernya itu menampakkan mukanya yang merengut.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah ia terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal, mengingat bagaimana guru pelajaran seni musiknya memalukannya di depan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan memukul kepalanya berbulang kali dengan rotan karena recorder yang ditiupnya mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian sumbang, padahal Suho sudah sangat yakin ia menekan lubang-lubang tersebut dengan tepat.

Namja manis itu terus berlatih sepanjang perjalanan hingga pipi dan mulutnya sakit karena kebanyakan menghembuskan udara, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kedua kakinya sudah menapak ke area perkarangan rumahnya, dimana terlihat seseorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Suho, Kris Wu berdiri menunggunya dengan sabar.

" ya, suho! Kalau kau terus menunduk kepalamu akan kejeduk pin—

BUARGHH

" Auwwwhhh! jinjja appeoyo (T.T)"

-tu."

Namja manis itu langsung berjongkok sambil memegang dahi merahnya yang sukses mencium pintu depan rumahnya.

" haihh.. sudah kubilang jalan lihat-lihat… masih sakit?" pemuda mungil berkulit susu itu mengangguk-ngangguk dengan mata berkaca, membuat namja yang lebih besar umurnya itu menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menerjang makhluk menggemaskan yang menjadi tetangganya ini.

" eoh? Kris hyung kenapa di rumah? Mana eomma?" tanya Suho polos membiarkan tangan kanan Kris mengusap memutar dahinya yang agak benjol.

" eommamu di panggil ayahmu ke kantor, urusan pekerjaan mungkin, jadi dia menitipkanmu padaku" Namja tampan yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA1 ini pun tersenyum manis lalu menarik kedua tangan Suho hingga berdiri dari jongkoknya, ia baru sadar ada recorder berwarna merah transparant yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

" hoh.. recorder.. aih rindunyaa" Kris memungut alat itu dan mencermatinya dengan seksama, sedangkan Suho kembali memunculkan muka merenggutnya.

" aku benci recorder Kris hyung, menyusahkan sekali dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa meniupnya, kalau minggu depan aku tidak berhasil meniupkan lagi Fur Alice nanti nilaiku cuma dapat 5… gimana nih? Eomma pasti akan menghukumku" Suho melancarkan pout manisnya yang merah dan kenyal, membuat otak pervert Kris yang daritadi setengan on menjadi On maksimum.

Oh, wajah tampan itu mulai menyeringai.

" bagaimana kalau hyung mengajarimu Suho ya? Hyung yakin kau pasti akan bisa meniupnya minggu depan, bagaimana? Tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama eommamu ne?"

" ne? Kris hyung bisa recorder? Mau! Suho mau.. yey! akhirnya ada yang mau ajarin Suho" namja manis itu mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia yang polos sama sekali tidak tahu dirinya telah terjebak dalam kandang serigala.

" baiklah, kalau begitu Suho mandi dulu ne? palli" usir Kris menepuk bahu sempit Joonmyeon mendorongnya masuk ke rumah, dengan wajah menyeringai tentunya.

**#########KRISHO NC########### **

BLAM

" uwaahhh! Kris hyung kenapa masukkk?!" Suho yang baru menanggalkan blazer, kemeja dan celana panjang beserta dalamannya pun hendak memasuki bath tub yang sudah diisinya dengan air hangat.

Baru saja ia hendak mencelupkan setengah kakinya, tetangganya dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, salahkan juga dirinya yang lupa mengunci pintu.

" aku? Kan orang tuamu menitipkanku padaku, jadi aku harus mengurusmu baik-baik, termasuk memandikanmu" jawab Kris sok polos, namun kedua mata elangnya tidak berhenti menatap dari ke atas hingga kebawah tubuh putih nan mulus namja di hadapannya yang sedang menutup bagian privatenya yang mungil dengan kedua tangannya, semburat merah menghiasi wajah kecil nan manis itu.

Kris tanpa sadar menahan nafas, ia dapat merasakan sengatan listrik yang menjalar pada selangkangannya yang mulai terbangun namun masih tertutupi oleh handuk kecil yang melilit pada pinggulnya sehingga Suho tidak sadar akan semi-ereksi tersebut.

" a..aku kan sudah besar, aku bisa mandi sendiri hyung… d..dan jangan .. menatap aku seperti.. i..itu.. h..hyung juga.. kenapa tidak pakai b..baju? aku ma..maluu hyung"

Selama hidupnya, Suho tidak pernah memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada orang asing selain pada kedua orangtuanya jadi wajar saja ia merasa sangat malu ketika seseorang menelanjangi dengan kedua matanya. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh seseorang selain appanya yang telanjang dengan sehelai handuk.

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya cepat ketika ia mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan dalam Kris pada selangkangannya, tidak memberi izin bagi tetangganya untuk melihat tubuh bagian depannya, namun malah memperparah ereksi Kris ketika punggung mulus dan kedua pantat sintal nan putih itu terpampang indah di hadapannya.

Kris menggeram sedikit lantas meremas ereksinya dari luar handuk untuk menekan hasratnya yang terus meningkat, ia tidak ingin membuat Suho takut, ia harus perlahan mendekati namja manis itu supaya ia terbuai akan sentuhannya. Patience is important dude.

" jangan malu Suho ya.. kan cuma hyung yang melihatnya.. tenang saja, sudah menjadi kewajiban hyung untuk memandikanmu, kalau eommamu tahu kau mandi tidak bersih, nanti hyung dimarahi loh, jadi masuk ke bath tub ne?" Suho menangguk pelan menunjukkan keraguannya, ia tentu tidak mau Kris dimarahi eommanya yang cerewet. Ia perlahan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke air hangat itu dan duduk kaku di atasnya, membiarkan air hangat membasahi tubuhnya sebatas dada dengan kedua tangan masih setia menutup organ mungilnya.

" ayo dilepasin saja tangannya Suho, capekkan kalau gitu? Apalagi hyung juga laki-laki kok..kenapa harus malu?" modus Kris yang gayanya sudah seperti paman bermata keranjang, ceritanya ia ingin sekali melihat kejantanan Suho yang tidak terlihat jelas dari sela-sela jari lentik Suho.

" u..umhh.. baiklahh kalau hyung bilang begitu.." jawab Suho dengan tidak pedenya, sebelah tangannya terkadang masih reflek menutupi kesejatiannya saat Kris tidak sengaja berdehem atau bergerak. Uhhh, Suho berani menjamin merah sudah menjalar dari pipi hingga ke kedua telinganya.

Kris perlahan mengambil tempat duduk plastic mungil dan menariknya di belakang Suho dan duduk diatasnya. Namja tampan itu menuangkan cairan biru berupa shampoo itu dan mulai menggosokkannya pada surai kemerahan Suho, memijitnya teratur hingga membuat namja manis itu rileks pada pijitan di kepalanya, Kris bersmirk ria ketika melihat namja dibawahnya itu mulai menurunkan lehernya yang kaku untuk disanggah pada pinggiran bath tub. Suho bahkan sudah lupa untuk menutup area privatenya hingga Kris dari atas dapat melihat jelas kaki jenjang Suho yang putih tanpa bulu dan penis mungil yang terapung-apung di dalam air bening itu, bahkan bulu-bulu hitam kecoklatan yang basah di area selangkangannya masih sangat tipis dan sedikit.

Oh betapa sexynya tubuh remaja yang baru puber.

" shh.. krisssh hyung enakk.. pijitin lebih keras" desah Suho merasa tubuhnya ringan ketika Kris memijit lehernya yang sedikit kaku, mungkin keletihan di sekolah tadi. Namun desahan polos Suho malah membangkitkan hasrat Kris yang matanya belum berhenti menatap junior putih yang bergerak-gerak terbawa arus air tersebut. Penis Kris yang sudah ereksi sempurna itu pun berdiri tegak hingga membentuk tenda dari luar handuk putihnya yang tipis.

" shit! Desahan suho lembut sekali" batin Kris sengsara, ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi kalau disuruh bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Pemuda berwajah blasteran itu lantas membilas surai kemerahan Suho dengan cepat lalu membuang handuk satu-satunya yang menutupi organ yang mengeras tersebut. Ia memompa sabun cair ke sponge mandi Suho dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung ikut menceburkan dirinya di belakang Suho.

BYUR

" h..hyungg?" tanya Suho bingung dan kaget sekaligus malu ketika namja tampan itu mempertemukan badan lumayan berototnya yang naked total dengan tubuh mungil Suho yang juga naked dan basah, memeluk tubuh lembut itu erat dari belakang dan menariknya mendekat hingga pantat Suho sukses bertemu sapa dengan ereksinya di dalam air hangat.

" kris hyung, kenapa di bawah rasanya keras hyung?" tanya Suho polos dengan mata angelicnya yang berkedip-kedip, ia lantas memutar kepalanya hendak melihat benda yang keras dan panjang tersebut.

" Suho sayang.. hyung sekarang akan.. bantu bersihkan badanmu nehhh? shhh " tanpa membalas pertanyaan Suho, namja tampan itu semakin memeluk tubuh di depannya erat hingga Suho tidak dapat melihat benda tersebut, namun namja manis itu merasakan hyungnya menaik turunkan pinggulnya pelan menggusap ereksi panjangnya pada pantat dan pinggul Suho, membuat air hangat itu mulai membentuk ombak kecil.

" hyung sedang ap—annhhhh~"

satu desahan dengan melodi indah terlontar dari mulut Suho ketika sponge yang dipegang Kris mulai mengusap sebelah nipplenya, namja manis itu merasa perutnya seperti tergelitik namun perlahan dadanya terasa sangat geli dan nikmat, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan Suho sebelumnya ketika ia menyentuh tubuhnya ketika mandi.

" anhhh..ahhh.. h..hyunghhh.. hen..ti—nghhhh.. geliihhh" Suho mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah hingga sejumlah air hangat mulai keluar dari bath tub yang didudukinya dengan Kris, kedua tangan lebar itu terus memainkan kedua nipplenya tanpa jeda.

Tangan kanannya yang memegang sponge itu mengelus memutar permukaan nipple kanan Suho, membuat benda coklat keras itu berjumpa dengan permukaan kasar dari bagian belakang sponge tersebut. Tangan kiri Kris pun memelintir dan menari-narik nipple kiri Suho tanpa ampun hingga membuat sekeliling dadanya memerah, sesekali menggaruk-garuk ereksi nipple yang dipenuhi urat sensitive itu.

" h..hyunghhh.. ra..sanyaahh.. anehhh.. ahhh.. jangannhhh~ hyunggahhhh"

Kris menggigit telinga kanan Suho dengan gemas ketika alunan indah itu tidak berakhir dari mulut Suho, ia sekarang tidak perlu lagi menggerakan pinggulnya karena Suholah yang sekarang tanpa ia sadari tengah memanjakan sekujur penisnya dengan memberi friksi-friksi nikmat karena namja mungil itu tidak berhenti menggeliat dan semakin erat menggesek penis tebal di belakangnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Suho terus mengapai-gapai kedua pergelangan Kris agar sentuhan memabukkan pada nipplenya itu terhenti.

" janganh menolakh Suhoo.. hyung sedang..anhh.. membantumu untuk releks.. supaya nantih kau bisa.. meniuph recordermu dengan baikhh" alasan Kris sambil menahan desahannya, sebagai seme sejati ia tidak mau mengeluarkan desahan serak basahnya untuk didengar Suho, cukup Suho saja yang mendesah.

" t.. tapi junior Suho.. geliihhh…h..hyunghhh" jawab Suho susah payah, ia mengapit kedua pahanya erat menahan hasrat yang memberat pada kedua scrotumnya, membuat penis Suho yang sedari tadi lembek itu mulai membesar dan memanjang, terlihat semakin menantang dan menggoda di mata Kris.

Namja tampan itu mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya membuat busa-busa pada perut rata Suho yang ramping, membuat namja manis itu kembali terkikik karena kegelian setengah mendesah karena Kris belum melepaskan cubitannya pada nipple kiri Suho yang sudah membengkak.

" kalau begitu.. hyung bantu bersihkan junior Suho yah, supaya ngga geli lagi" Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering, akhirnya ia dapat menyentuh benda kebanggaan Suho yang masih setengah berdiri itu. Dinaikkan pantat Suho hingga namja mungil itu menduduki paha dan menekan ereksi panjangnya dengan tulang belakang Suho, sedangkan kedua paha Suho ia lebarkan dan disangga ke pinggiran kiri kanan bath tub tersebut hingga tubuh bagian bawah Suho keluar dari air.

" AHHHH.. g..geliihh.. krishh hyungghhhh~" Suho menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kris yang berada di belakang, tangan kirinya reflek menggapai pinggiran bath tub untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak tenggelam ketika Kris langsung mengapai penis putihnya yang sudah di udara dan mengusap-ngusapkan sponge kasar tersebut ke atas dan kebawah hingga ereksi tersebut berdiri tegak dengan busa di sekelilingnya, sedangkan tangan kiri Kris beralih dari nipple kiri Suho menuju ke selangkangan Suho, menarik-narik lembut pubic hairnya sebentar lalu jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V dan menjepit area sekitar pangkal kejantanan Suho dengan tujuan menaikkan produksi sperma pada scrotum Suho yang mengetat, dimana rambut-rambut halus itu tumbuh.

" shhh ohhh~ t..teruss hyunggghhh.. anhhhhh.. s..suho mauhh lagiihh" pinta Suho yang sepertinya sudah menanggalkan sifat pemalunya.

Sponge kasar itu terus membelai seluruh batang kejantanannya dengan gerakan memutar yang cepat, membuat Suho yang tidak pernah merasakan masturbasi atau sex sebelumnya itu melayang jauh ke langit tujuh. Ia mengapai pergelangan tangan Kris, namun tidak lagi menghalaunya malah mengeratkan remasannya pada tangan Kris yang masih setia memanjakan penis Suho yang bocor oleh cairan bening keputihan yang lengket dan beraroma khas. Perlahan pinggul Suho membalas pelintiran naik-turun Kris, dengan insting menyodok lingkaran sponge itu hingga mengeluarkan suara basah menggema di dalam ruangan kamar mandi.

CHKK

CHKKK

CHKKK

" h..hyungg… s..suho ti..dak tahannhh.. mauh..ppipishhh.. nghhhh" seluruh tubuh Suho mulai bergetar keras, ia merasa sesuatu akan menembak keluar dari organ kemaluannya. Ia ingin berhenti namun tidak ingin mengurangi friksi geli bercampur nikmat pada penisnya yang kepalanya membengkak kemerahan yang mulai terasa sangat geli tersebut, di sisi lain ia tidak ingin pipis di tangan tetangganya, Suho masih mempunyai rasa malu bila di usianya yang sudah 14 tahun masih mengompol.

" keluarkan Suho.. jangan ditahanhh" Kris mempercepat pergerakan tangan kanannya menggaruk urat-urat disekeliling penis keras Suho, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai menggapai gagang shower yang tergantung disisinya, ia menyalakan air hangat tersebut dan menyetel pilihan di kepala shower itu hingga airnya menyembur dari satu titik namun deras. Dengan hati-hati, diarahkannya pada kepala penis Suho yang merupakan titik terlemah Suho.

" NGAHHHH~ HYUNNGGGHHHHH!"

Suho mendesah keras tepat di telinga kanan Kris dan kesepuluh jari kakinya melengkung tidak mampu menahan sesuatu yang meledak dari dalam dirinya, kuku kanannya tanpa sadar ia tancapkan pada pergelangan tangan Kris hingga membentuk lima cekungan kecil, sedangkan tangan kiri Suho menggenggam keras sisi bath tub hingga kukunya memutih.

" ANNGHHH.. ANHHHH… SHH.. AHHH! AHHHHH~" Kris terus menaik turunkan tangan kanannya pada kejantanan Suho dengan cepat dan erat hingga kedua bola kembarnya pun ikut terhentak-hentak di bawahnya, memberi friksi cukup pada sekujur penis Suho yang pertama kalinya mengeluarkan sperma yang sudah lama terkurung pada kedua testisnya, begitu banyak dan sangat kental, juga sangat beraroma. Namun bercampur oleh air deras yang masih menembak tanpa henti pada area kepala penisnya, yang masih terus mengstimulasi batang panas Suho untuk memuntahkan lahar kristalnya terus menerus, dari semburan hingga setetes demi setetes cairan susu itu turun mengotori tangan kanan Kris sampai akhirnya mengosongkan seluruh isi scrotum Suho.

" nah.. junior Suho sudah tidak geli lagi kan?" goda Kris seraya mencium pipi kiri Suho yang tembam dan merah seperti tomat, mupung pemilik pipi itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya setelah post-orgasmnya, namja manis itu sangkin terlalu letihnya hingga tidak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah melemas total, sehingga Kris harus mengangkat sebelah ketiak Suho hingga namja mungil itu kembali terduduk sempurna di atas ereksinya yang daritadi hampir ikut 'keluar' ketika melihat tubuh sexy Suho menggeliat dan mengerang di atasnya ketika namja manis itu 'keluar' untuk pertama kalinya tadi. Sampai sekarang Kris masih dapat merasakan bentuk penis ereksi Suho pada tangan kanannya, lumayan panjang untuk seukuran anak SMP dan tidak tebal, mungkin diameternya sekitar 5 cm dengan panjang 10 cm.

" m..miann hyung.. a..aku pipis di tanganmu" Suho menutup kedua mukanya malu dengan kedua tangannya dan membenamkan seluruhnya pada ceruk leher Kris yang basah oleh air, tidak berani melihat tangan Kris yang kotor oleh cairan putih, yang ia pikir kotor oleh cairan kuning berbau menyengat itu.

" tidak apa-apa suho.. ini bukan pipis.. ini sper—"

" sper?" tanya Suho bingung sambil menengadah ketika tetangganya berhenti berbicara kemudian berpikir. Sepertinya otak canggihnya sedang memilih alasan supaya namja mungil di dekapannya ini mau memanjakan penis ereksinya. AHA!

" a..aniya… ini adalah magical sperm… kalau Suho makan ini, nanti Suho bisa pintar segalanya, termasuk meniup recorder loh..."

Kris mengarang-ngarang cerita untuk membohongi namja polos ini, dan parahnya Suho malah memakan seluruh dusta tetangganya. Suho dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Kris yang menjilat kelima jari kanannya dengan seduktif, mengemut-ngemutnya seolah cairan Suho adalah makanan ternikmat yang pernah ada.

" jinjja? Wahhh daebakk… aku juga mau Kris hyung, bagi Suho ne?" balas Suho antusias dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi kiri kanan dadanya.

" aniya.. milik Suho nanti Kris hyung yang makan habis.. nanti punya hyung, suho baru makan ne? sedotnya dari sini" Kris mendorong tubuh Suho pelan ke depan dan berdiri, ia mendudukkan pantatnya pada pinggiran bath tub dan mengangkangkan kedua kakinya lebar, seraya memijit-mijit ereksinya yang dartitadi tetap tegang tersebut.

Suho yang baru sadar dengan kelakuan Kris lantas menutup kedua matanya malu, ia tidak terbiasa melihat organ vital pria selain ayahnya ketika mereka mandi bersama waktu kecil. Apalagi organ Kris jauh berbeda dengan penis appanya yang masih samar-samar diingatnya, penis kris tampak lebih.. ehem… sexy, dengan otot paha Kris yang kekar karena namja itu sering bermain basket, membentuk satu garis dari selangkangannya pada di sisi kiri kanan paha dalam Kris, terus kulit selangkangan Kris yang tidak merata dengan area selangkangannya membentuk segitiga berwarna putih, batang penis kuat berurat dan membentuk lengkungan berwarna putih dengan bulu-bulu hitam di sekelilingnya.

" aaaa.. jangan kasih Suho lihat, kata appa nanti mata Suho bisa merah terus bengkak.." Suho berusaha menggapai-gapai handuknya, ceritanya ia mau segera berlari keluar meninggalkan sosok Kris yang masih bugil.

" suho mau pinter main recorder kan? Jadi harus dengar kata-kata hyung yah" jawab Kris terkekeh lalu menuntun tangan kanan Suho yang masih meraba-raba handuk, ia raih pergelangan tangan Suho dan meletakkan telapak mungil Suho pada kejantanannya yang berdenyut kaget membalas sentuhan halus Suho.

" shhh.. ahhhh… pintarhh Suhohh.. remas terusshh" Suho kaget mendengar alunan tidak terkontrol dari Kris, ia yang tidak menyangka tangan kanannya yang menyentuh dan meraba sesuatu yang besar dan keras itu adalah kejantanan Kris. Namun tidak ingin mendengar desahan serak-serak basah dari tetangganya itu berakhir, ia pun terus meremas-remas ereksi Kris dan menarik-nariknya pelan mengingat bagaimana penis mungilnya dimanjakan oleh tangan Kris tadi sambil menutup matanya erat.

" Suho.. sini.. kulum punya hyung ne? nanti hyung akan kasih magical spermnya okay?" Suho yang masih menutup matanya itu dibimbing wajahnya oleh kedua tangan Kris, tangan lembut itu mengelus-ngelus pipi halusnya penuh kasih sebelum ia merasa mulutnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lengket dan basah.

" ohh!" Kris semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya memberi ruang yang cukup bagi kepala Suho untuk berada pada selangkangannya, Suho yang masih berjongkok di dalam bath tub penuh air yang sudah mulai tidak hangat itu pun menjilat-jilat kepala penis lengket nan bengkak itu untuk mengecap rasanya, ia mengesekkan permukaan lidahnya tepat pada lubang precum Kris yang cukup besar. Syukurlah Kris termasuk tipe orang yang menjaga makan hingga rasa precumnya tidak begitu aneh, hanya sedikit asin.

" blow hyung ne… hisap seperti recorder suho sayang.. shhh.. Anhhh!" Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan kerasnya ketika Suho tiba-tiba memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke mulut hangatnya, hidung mancungnya bahkan bertemu dengan pubic hair Kris yang sangat lebat dan beraroma lelaki jantan.

" shh.. be..begituuhh.. ohh.. kehh depannhh.. bela..kanghhh.. shhh.. kauuhhh pintarr suhoohh.. nghhh!" tidak perlu lama bagi Kris untuk mengajari Suho, ia hanya mencekram helai kemerahan Suho sedikit lalu memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat, sedangkan Suho yang tidak berpengalaman itu terus menghisap kuat penis di dalam mulutnya seolah penis itu adalah recorder yang setiap hari ditiupnya, ia menghembuskan nafas sekuat-kuatnya hingga mukanya memerah dari mulut hingga kepala penis Kris terasa makin geli-nikmat oleh udara hangat yang menghantamnya. Setelah lelah, ia kembali menghisap penis itu keras reflek seperti menarik udara lewat mulutnya hingga penis besar Kris kembali dililit dan diremas oleh gua lembut nan basah milik Suho kemudian kembali dinaik turunkan dengan pro.

" o..ohhhhh…! dekattthhh.. terushh Suhooohhh.. sudahh mau kelu—AHHHH!"

Suho tersendak ketika mulutnya tiba-tiba ditembak dan diisi penuh oleh cairan hangat nan kental yang keluar dari kepala bengkak kemerahan Kris, bahkan karena terlalu cepatnya cairan itu menembak, sperma itu menyempot beberapa titik pada pipi kanan Suho sedikit mengenai matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam namun Suho segera menghapusnya dengan kedua pipi kemerahan yang menggembung oleh cairan kecut di dalam mulutnya. Setelah ia merasa sudah tidak ada lagi cairan lain yang mengisi mulutnya, ia pun melepaskan penis Kris yang masih tegang, bahkan terus berkedut-kedut sangkin terlalu nikmatnya blowjob yang diberikan Suho.

" hhh..hahh..t..telan Suho… tadi kan hyung sudah makan punyamu.. jadi Suho juga harus makan punya hyung.. Suho tidak mau kan dapat nilai merah nanti di pelajaran seni music?" bujuk Kris ketika ia melihat wajah namja itu menengadah melihatnya dengan muka jelek menahan tangis, sepertinya Suho mencoba menelan sekali sperma Kris namun karena rasanya terlalu kecut dan pahit, membuat perutnya mual. Ini bahkan jauh lebih tidak enak daripada masakan obat sari ayam berwarna hitam buatan eommanya.

" Eummm..ummm (tidak enakk)" jawabnya tanpa membuka mulut dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca sedikit terisak, membuat Kris tidak tega dan mempertemukan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis di bawahnya.

Kris menjilat-jilat bibir manis Suho menginstruksikannya untuk membuka mulutnya, Namja manis itu menurut, ia melebarkan kedua belah bibirnya dan lidah Kris langsung masuk ke dalam gua hangat namja tersebut dan menyapu seluruh sperma kental yang tersisa di dalam mulut Suho, seraya mengigit lembut benda panjang nan kenyal itu dan menyedot-nyedot lidah Suho membuat namja manis itu sedikit mengerang dan mendesah lembut dalam ciuman panas berbagi saliva dan sperma tersebut. Kris menyentuh kedua lengan Suho dan mengalungkannya pada leher jenjangnya sendiri sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai tulang belakang Suho yang basah, membuat seluruh tubuh Suho meremang dan reflek mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya. Tangan kiri Kris yang tadi membelai pinggang kanan Suho pun beranjak meremas-remas pantat kenyal Suho, menampar-namparnya beberapa kali dengan lembut sebelum jari tengahnya mengelus-ngelus liang surga Suho dari luar.

" mnghhh!" Suho mendesah tertahan dalam cumbuan Kris ketika satu jari menerobos dengan pelan manholenya yang belum pernah terjamah, sangat ketat dan suci.

" k..krishhh.. hyunggg..jangannhh.. ituu kothorrrhh.. nnhhh" Suho menahan dada Kris agar ciumannya terlepas dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu kembali terpekik ketika jari kedua Kris mempenetrasinya dalam dan kedua jari panjang itu melengkung dan menggaruk-garuk liang dubur Suho, meski kalimat suho menolaknya namun gesture tubuhnya berkata lain, namja manis itu tanpa sadar sedikit menungging, membuat kedua jari Kris meluncur dengan mudah keluar masuk pada liang surgawinya.

" Suho kan tidak makan milik hyung sampai habis, nanti sihirnya tidak berfungsi.. jadi mulut Suho di bawah ini juga harus makan magical sperm hyung.. arra? Supaya suho cepat pintar"

Suho mengangguk pelan dan menyangga wajah mungilnya pada dada bidang Kris, membiarkan namja tampan itu mengubrak abrik rectumnya yang terus menghisap-hisap kedua jari Kris dengan seluruh ototnya. Merasa kurang cukup besar, Kris keluar dari bath tub tersebut setelah melepaskan kedua jarinya pada rectum Suho, meninggalkan Suho dengan wajah bingung yang masih horny, sedetik kemudian Kris muncul kembali dengan sebuah recorder merah di tangannya.

" recorder ini untuk apa hyung?" Kris tersenyum manis lalu tanpa aba-aba memutar tubuh Suho agar menungging di hadapannya lalu dengan cepat memasukkan bagian belakang recorder dengan sisi yang tumpul itu pada lubang yang agak besar karena ulah jarinya tadi sebelum kembali tertutup rapat.

" Ahhhh!" tubuh Suho mengenjang kaget, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul dan keras memasuki liangnya kemudian benda tersebut bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan dan terdorong dalam di anusnya.

" nhh..nhhh… MNGHHH! i.. itu apahhh?" tanya Suho terkaget ketika seluruh tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik yang langsung berfungsi mengkagetkan selangkangannya yang daritadi masih tergelantung lemas.

" ini artinya mulut Suho yang di bawah sudah siap untuk menampung punya hyung, tapi akan sedikit sakit ne? kan mulut di bawah ini tidak selebar mulut yang diatas" Kris mengecup bibir tipis Suho sekali, kecanduan sepertinya, ia menarik keluar recorder yang ujungnya dilapisi cairan bening lalu mengajak namja manis itu untuk duduk di atasnya dan membelakanginya, khawatir Suho akan takut ketika melihat rectumnya dimasuki oleh penis besarnya.

" Siap-siap ne? satu..dua.. ti—"

" –Aarrkhhhhhh!"

jerit Suho hingga urat lehernya tercetak jelas ketika Kris langsung menghentakkan penis panjang dan tebalnya sekali hentak ke lubang duburnya yang kecil.

" h..hikss… h..hyung… sakithhhh" bulir-bulir air mata mau tidak mau juga terpaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kris jadi merasa bersalah namun ia tidak menghentikan aksinya, dielusnya paha dalam Suho dari belakang dengan lembut, lalu meraih penis Suho yang terkulai lemas akibat rasa sakit yang didapatinya, Kris meremas penis mungil itu lembut dan mengocoknya pelan, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas testis Suho yang menggelantung indah agar penis Suho cepat ereksi.

" hiks… hiks.. hyahhh!" Suho menaikkan bahu kanannya kegelian ketika bibir tebal Kris mencumbu leher kanannya yang sensitive, menjilat-jilat air beserta keringat yang mengucur pada leher putih Suho dan menyedot-nyedot permukaannya hingga berbentuk bulat kemerahan yang cukup besar, memberi beberapa tanda kissmark disana, sesekali ia mengigit dan mengelitik lubang telinga Suho. Sepertinya namja manis itu lupa dengan rasa sakit pada pantatnya ketika Kris merasakan ereksi Suho yang mulai bangun dalam genggamannya.

" nnhh.. anhhh.. ahhhh..nghhh" desahan halus mulai terdengar ketika Kris merangsang penis Suho hingga tegak sempurna dengan sebulir precum yang berkilau di ujungnya.

" Suho... Hyung gerak ne?" Suho mengalihkan tatapan sayunya ke samping, menatap wajah namja di hadapannya ini dengan lembut. Kris tersenyum menenangkan lalu memangut bibir tipis itu dalam seraya menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah, kedua tangan yang lebar itu meraih pinggul Suho membantu namja mungil itu menaik turunkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan sodokan pinggul Kris.

" nhhhh.. mnghhhh.. h..hyunnghhhh… ummmmhhhh~" Suho yang merasa tiap sodokan Kris mulai mengenai sweetspotnya pun memompa kejantannya teratur sesuai dengan sodokan Kris pada lubang anusnya. Suho yang sudah dapat membedakan urine dan sperma tentu mengerti kalau ia dekat lagi untuk mengeluarkan "magical sperm" nya pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan kocokannya untuk bertemu penis Kris, menenggelamkan kesejatian Kris yang berurat hingga ke pangkal, mendengar bagaimana suara tepukan scrotum memar Kris pada kedua pantatnya tiap kedua kulit itu bertemu sapa.

PLOK PLOK PLOKK

" Hahh.. ahh.. Hyungggghhh~" desah Suho tidak tahan seraya melepaskan pagutannya, ia dapat merasakan scrotumnya memanas dan mengetat seperti pertama kali ia berorgasme, perut bagian bawahnya terasa kejang dan sakit, dada putih mulusnya pun berubah menjadi warna merah, naik turun mencoba menangkap oksigen yang seringkali lupa menyapa indera pernafasannya.

" shh..ahhh.. h..hyunghh.. jugahhhh… sudah mau…sampaihhh" Kris menghalau tangan kanan Suho yang mulai letih dan meraih kejantanan Suho lalu mengocoknya cepat berirama dengan sodokannya.

" ahh.. hyungghhh.. Ahhhhh.. Suho mauuh.. pipishh lagiiihhhh.. Nyaaaahhhhhh!"

Otot rectum Suho menjepit penis Kris dengan erat, hingga membuat kejantanan besar yang memang siap meledakkan cairan itu pun berkedut-kedut kasar dan mengeluarkan seluruh sperma hangatnya ke dalam manhole Suho, Kris terus menyodokkan penisnya pada gua hangat itu sampai masa orgasme nya selesai tanpa melupakan pijitannya pada penis Suho yang sedetik lebih cepat 'keluar' dengan indah, sperma yang sedikit cair itu diarahkan Kris ke dalam bath tub hingga sperma itu menyemprot sedikit demi sedikit seperti air mancur dan terapung ke air, mengotori air hangat itu dengan berjuta-juta sperma yang diledakkan Suho dua kali hari ini.

" uuuhh.. aku lelahh hyungg.. apa untuk menjadi pintar itu harus selelah ini hyung?" rengek Suho yang langsung ambruk dalam pelukan hangat Kris yang berada di belakang, ia dapat merasakan perutnya seperti penuh, oleh cairan sperma Kris tentunya yang berenang-renang dalam rectum sempitnya yang sedikit berdarah.

" yupp.. tentu saja Suho ya! Kita harus melakukan ini tiap hari supaya kau semakin pintar main recorder ne?" Kris menaikkan poni merah Suho untuk menggelap bulir-bulir keringat yang hinggap pada wajah manisnya, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan pout khas Suho mengingat pantatnya harus menahan sakit selama seminggu ini demi nilai kelulusan seni musiknya.

" kris hyung?"

" ne?"

" ingat beliin suho recorder baru ya?"

UUPS..

Sepertinya selama seminggu ini juga Kris harus mengorek kantong demi membeli recorder setiap harinya kalau mau bercinta dengan sang kekasih yang polos.

**END (boleh request di ff ini, selama author ada ide akan kubuatkan, tapi tidak janji yah)**

Jadi untuk **pemberitahuan**, kalau **di summary** aku tulis **dalam kurung** KRISHO artinya Kris seme suho uke, kalau SUKRIS artinya Suho yang seme, dan tiap aku post akan **selang seling**,jadi yang** chap 2 ini KrisHo, CHAP BERIKUTNYA SUKRIS, oke fix ^^ adil yah! **Meski author lebih suka Sukris :P KEKEKE~

**SPECIAL THANKS **TO **SUKRIS** REVIEWERS BEFORE**: **

**xyxo671 **(doenk!)

**alietha doll **(kan uda ditls di awal itu sukris hehe)

**guest **(hahaha)

**adilia taruni 7 **(mian belum kpkrn soal sequelnya)

**little Dark Wolf 99 **(ciyus? Makacii ^^)

**WAIJYN **(jangan shock chingu, krisho sudah mainstream ;p uyeee.. ni uda kelanjutkan sori krisho dulu yah)

**elfishminxiu** ( bdsm harus hot loh ;p aku plg suka bdsm)

**Jenny Park (**mian jangan nangis nee? Cup cup cup)

**urikaihun **( oh ini namanya daddy kink, nambah pengetahuan baru loll! Pas di akhir udah males nulis intinya jadi foreplay aza :p)

**peblish** (yang uda review panjang bgt ^^ gomapta… kekeke aku tersanjung :p jangan lemas, kasih nafas buatan # plak! ini sudah kubuatkan, mudah2an anda puas, tetap berkarya chibi krishonya yah :D)

**soobabybee **( sama! Aku jg paling tertarik sama bdsm, uuhhh.. aplg kalau ukenya kris :9 umm.. kalo couple lain mungkin cuma bisa hunkai, itu pun aku tak pernah nulis bdsm hunkai sebelumnya, mngkn lain x bisa kucba kalau ada waktu kekee.. sori couple yang lain aku tidak bisa, ngga ada feel :/ abis author biasnya kaihun/hunkai sama krisho aja)

**pikachuu (** aku ngga nyangka elu bakal click -.- meski ujung2nya tidak dibaca sih :p heh! Anak belum cukup umur ngga boleh di sini hush2x :p)

**EDP KHS **( xD wah makasih ampe capslog :) iya kan uda ditulis bdsm, jadi harus kejam2 gitu xD jangan ditabok suamii guee ahhh #kemudiandibakaraquatics, kalau nunggu Sukris nunggu chap depan otte? :D)

**huhah** ( next chap kukasih adegan inti deh, roleplayer? xD haha..masa sih?)

**hyun seung 9809 **( kekee..maklum otakku nista :P)

**laxyovrds **( uda lanjut, maaf ya smut)

**sethchaos** ( namanya juga imajinasi, woles saja, kalau ngga suka DLDR boleh kok ^^ mau kritik pakai kata yang lebih berpendidikan yah)

**berlindia **( xD susah ya ngebayang suho yang biasa malaikat jadi sadis kek gini :p bayangkan saja suho pas MV God eomonimkke nya :p kan agak badboy gitu kekee)

**FlowAraa23 **(ini one shot chingu, jadi beda2 tiap chap :) moga2 yang ini cukup hot meski smut)

**ayumKim** ( aaaaa.. maaf yaa kali ini mau kecewa lagi karena ngga ada sukrisnya, abis penggemar krisho sewot nih xD chap depan deh aku janji.. kalu anu nya meledak kan kacian si kris :p ntr g bs nge NC lagi #plak udah kita sama2 an kok mesumnya :P)

**kimtaehyun vsii (** ini uda kubuatkan krisho ^^ maaf ya)

**13613** (ga kepikiran sequelnya sama sekali sih ._. Eumhh, kalau kepikiran baru kupublish kekeee)

**asacchindesu **( NC harus hot #okefix)

**akiko ichie **( kan ini ngga masuk, cuma foreplay, kali ini krisho kok.. makasihh pujiannya ^^)

**emmasuho **( chap lalu suho seme, kalau ada tag SUKRIS artinya suho seme kalau KRISHO kris yg seme)


	3. Chapter 3

**LETS MAKE BABIES**

**Warning: PWP, YAOI, OOC, bondage, BDSM****, ****typos, EYD berantakan****.**

**Rated: M++ **

**Pair: SUKRIS **

**Type:**** ONESHOT **

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**.PROMOSI.**

**#KRISHO:** RATED** K Sequel **Chibi Fluff: **" WHEN I MISS YOU" **yang sepertinya akan aku buat jadi berlanjut (?)

**#HUNKAI: RATED K sequel **Chibi humor** " BECAUSE OF KYUNGSOO AND KRISHO"**

YANG BELUM BACA SILAHKAN BACA ^.^ ingat review~

**.**

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE#**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN! Warn u!**

**Special Request mix dari LS yg pengen aphrodisiac sex, with kris horny vunerable and begging to be fuck, 13613: sex toys, BWJK: BDSM **

.

.

.

.

" tapi Joonmyeon anakku sayang kau kan tahu eomma sudah tua… yada yada yada"

Suho menjauhkan telepon genggam itu dari telinga kanannya yang sudah merah dan panas karena mendengar ceramah eomma kesayangannya yang amat teramat cerewet, sudah setengah jam lebih eommanya terus menghujaninya dengan kata yang serupa hampir setiap bulan.

" Kyuhyun eomma lagi?" tanya Kris pengertian yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Suho. Namja jangkung yang baru selesai membersihkan dirinya itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati suami mungilnya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan muka merengut, diberikannya telepon genggamnya pada suami tampannya.

" anyonghaseyo… umma apa kabar?" tanya Kris dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buatnya, membuat kyuhyun eomma yang terus berceramah panjang lebar itu pun terdiam seribu bahasa.

" umma baik-baik saja.. Selamat hari anniversary yang ketiga ya Kris, oh ya.. kapan kalian akan berencana untuk mempunyai anak?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Oh! rupanya ceramah panjang lebarnya yang membuat telinga anaknya memanas itu tidak kurang tidak lebih adalah bujuk rayu Kyuhyun yang menyuruh Suho untuk segera memiliki anak karena ia dan Siwon, suaminya sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu pertamanya sejak Suho dan Kris menikah tiga tahun yang lalu.

" eomma.. Joonmyeon tidak bisa mengandung, jadi kita tidak bisa mempunyai anak eomma.. mungkin kita akan mengadopsi saja" balas Kris tenang seraya melirik ke bawah menatap wajah Suho yang menunduk sedih, sedangkan desahan kekecewaan terdengar jelas dari mulut Kyuhyun di seberang sana.

" tapi Luhan tetangga sebelah saja bisa mengandung meskipun dia namja.. blah blah blah" Kris hanya mengiyakan saja dengan penuh kesabaran meladeni ibu mertuanya, tangan kanannya tetap menempelkan smartphone tersebut pada telinga kanannya yang mulai memerah sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap sayang surai blonde suaminya yang sejak tadi duduk lesu di samping kirinya, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat ke dadanya lalu mendekapnya erat seolah menyemangatinya.

_Piipp—_

Suara sambungan telepon yang sudah terputus.

" mian Kris.. karena aku tidak bisa hamil, kau jadi harus ikut-ikutan mendengarkan ceramah menyebalkan itu" Suho menggembungkan pipinya kesal seraya membenamkan wajah mungilnya pada dada Kris.

Suho tentu saja ingin memiliki anak dari darah dagingnya sendiri, tapi ia sendiri tidak dapat memaksakan keinginannya karena ia ditakdirkan bukan sebagai male pregnant, melainkan hanya namja normal yang tidak memiliki Rahim dan ovum sehingga sama sekali tidak bisa mengandung bibit kehidupan walau digagahi Kris hampir tiap minggu.

" tidak apa-apa myunnie.. meski kita tidak bisa mempunyai anak aku tetap akan mencintaimu" Kris tersenyum lembut lalu mencium pucuk kepala Suho yang terbenam di dada bidangnya itu penuh kasih sayang, tentu saja Kris juga kecewa dengan suaminya yang tidak bisa hamil, namun ia tahu Suho pasti jauh lebih kecewa dan terpuruk karena itu Kris berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan Suho.

" hmmm.. aku juga lebih mencintaimu.. jangan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi ya? Janji~" rajuk Suho manja sambil menengadah dari dada bidang suaminya, menatap wajah namja tampan yang berada di atasnya itu dengan tatapan angelic penuh harap. Tatapan menggemaskan Suho membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk mengecupi sejenak bibir tipis suaminya, yang dengan sukses menghilangkan kekhawatiran Suho.

" tentu saja Myunnie sayang.. aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang kita siap-siap ne? bukankah nanti kita akan pergi makan malam?" Kris mengacak rambut blonde itu sekilas lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik kedua tangan Suho membantunya berdiri, Suho mengangguk senang lalu secepatnya beranjak ke kamar tidurnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kris untuk selalu mengajak suami imutnya ber candle light dinner di sebuah hotel berbintang lima untuk merayakan hari anniversary mereka setiap tahunnya, benar-benar suami yang romantic..

Suho yang sudah berganti pakaian rumahnya dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, celana kain hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu maroon tersemat indah pada pangkal lehernya itu pun mengecek keadaan sekitar. Setelah memastikan Kris sama sekali tidak masuk ke ruang tidur mereka pun perlahan mengeluarkan bubuk perangsang pemberian Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang disimpannya di dalam lemari pakaian. Bubuk itu dimasukkan ke dalam botol parfum super mini yang sudah kosong lalu disimpannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Setelah memastikan segalanya beres, ia pun beracting seperti biasa keluar dari kamarnya lalu mengamit lengan Kris mesra.

" Sudah siap.. kajja! kita berangkat!"

Tanpa Kris sadari, senyum angelic yang terus terpatri di wajah Suho itu berubah menjadi seringai tipis yang licik. Hal ini sudah direncanakannya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, Suho ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah terindah untuk Kris dan ia sangat yakin suami tampannya tidak akan melupakan anniversary ke 3 mereka seumur hidupnya.

**############SUKRIS###########**

" Kris, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? tubuhmu berkeringat" Suho masih dengan actingnya yang sempurna itu mengambil kain putih yang tersedia oleh restoran itu dan menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Kris yang basah oleh titik-titik keringat yang menurun dari dahi hingga menetes dari dagu.

" ti.. tidak apa-apa myunnie.. hanya saja di..sini sangat pa..nas" jawab Kris yang mulai kegerahan. Ia menatap wajah khawatir Suho yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan gelisah, pria manis itu masih setia mengelap bersih wajahnya lalu beralih ke leher jenjangnya yang juga basah oleh keringat.

" akh.. ja..jangan" Kris menahan pergelangan tangan Suho, menjauhkan tangan suaminya dari leher sensitifnya, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa selangkanganya mulai bereaksi ketika disentuh Suho, tubuhnya juga terasa sangat panas dan di dalam terasa membara seperti sedang demam.

" mukamu merah Kris.." Suho kembali mengelus wajah Kris dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak ditahan Kris, membuat seluruh tubuh Kris meremang ketika jari-jari putih Suho menyentuh kulit wajahnya langsung tanpa kain putih tadi.

" se..sepertinya.. aku tidak.. se..sehat.. kita pulang.. sajahh" Kris mengutuk mulutnya yang sedikit mendesah pelan di akhir kalimat dan ia sangat berharap Suho tidak mendengar desahannya tadi, padahal Suho sedari tadi hanya membelai wajahnya.

Catat WAJAH

Namun Kris merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitive oleh sentuhan halus Suho. Selangkangannya semakin terasa semakin panas dan membesar dalam celana dalamnya hingga membuat Kris merasa tidak nyaman dan menggeliat-liat dalam duduknya.

" hmm.. kau demam Kris, sangat bahaya kalau kau menyetir sekarang, kita nginap disini saja yah? Besok pagi kalau kau sudah baikkan kita baru pulang" naga tampan itu hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan seraya menggigiti pipi dalamnya, sangat tidak mungkin ia dapat focus berkendara dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini.

Sepertinya Kris bahkan tidak tahu ia sedang terangsang hebat oleh bubuk obat yang dicampurkan Suho ke wine merahnya setelah Kris permisi ke kamar mandi tadi. Suho diam-diam tersenyum senang, obatnya sungguh sangat cepat bereaksi. Baru 20 menit yang lalu Kris meneguk habis segelas winenya, sekarang suami tampannya sudah sangat terangsang, terlihat dengan jelas tenda besar yang memaksa keluar dari selangkangan ketat Kris.

" shhh.. akhh!" Kris yang seluruh tubuhnya mulai melemah itu berusaha berdiri dari duduknya setelah membayar makanannya, namun kaki kanannya malah tidak sengaja menyenggol kaki meja hingga membuat Suho membantunya memapah tubuh jangkungnya, Suho merangkul pinggang naga itu sedangkan tangan kanan Kris bertumpu pada leher Suho.

" nghh.. pe..lan-pelanhhh" pinta Kris pada namja mungil yang sedang memapahnya kini. Suho berjalan terlalu cepat menurutnya, dan Kris tidak bisa menyamainya karena harus menahan friksi nikmat di bagian selangkangannya yang sakit karena tergesek oleh celana ketatnya tiap ia berjalan, ia sekarang harus berjalan terseok-seok bagai orang mabuk.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai juga di depan kamar, Saat Suho membuka pintu kamar tersebut Kris langsung duluan berjalan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri di atas tempat tidur king size yang tersedia.

" shh.. p..panassss.. Myunnie to..long buka AC" Suho menurutinya sedangkan Kris mulai mencopot kancing kemejanya satu per satu dengan cepat dan melemparkannya sembarangan, membiarkan tubuh penuh keringat itu langsung didinginkan oleh AC 16 celcius itu. Sayangnya tubuhnya masih sangat panas hingga ia pun membuka tali pinggangnya dan kancing celananya, menanggalkan celana kain itu dengan harapan untuk membuang hasrat sexualnya kini, tersisa boxer hitam satu-satunya yang masih melekat indah pada tubuh cukup kekar Kris.

" Masih panas Kris?" Pria manis itu duduk di ujung tempat tidur itu, tepatnya di samping Kris seraya mengelus-ngelus rambut blonde yang lengket dan basah karena keringat. Pria tampan itu mengangguk lemah lalu memeluk perut rata Suho dan menenggelamkan wajah tampannya pada pinggang kanan Suho, sifat manja Kris mulai keluar kalau sudah demam.

" sa..kithhh" rintihnya pelan. Awalnya Kris pikir perut bagian bawahnya yang sakit, perlahan ia mulai menyadari kebutuhan sexualnya semakin menjadi-jadi hingga membuat penisnya semakin membengkak dan perih di dalam boxer ketatnya.

_Clank_

Baru saja Kris hendak menurunkan tangan kanannya mengelus selangkangannya dan membuka boxernya, kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah terikat ke atas hingga membatasi pergerakannya, mata elang itu lantas terbuka lebar lalu menengadah, menatap kaget kedua tangannya yang terbogol pada tiang tempat tidur.

" A.. Apa ini?" Tanya Kris panik, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri namun malah semakin melukai pergelangan tangannya.

" Handcuffs" jawab Suho polos, ia tersenyum lembut lalu mencium bibir tebal itu beberapa detik untuk membuat suaminya tenang. " Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar yeobo~ kau mau kan?"

Kalau Suho sudah memancarkan puppy eyesnya yang memelas, maka runtuhlah seluruh kekeraskepalaan Kris. Naga tampan itu hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa tau nasibnya selanjutnya.

" U.. Ummh.. Myunnie.. Setidaknya lepaskan satu tanganku.. A.. Aku mau.." Pinta Kris ragu-ragu, ia masih malu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya.

" Mau?" Tanya Suho masih dengan wajah innocentnya, tidak memperdulikan paha Kris yang menggeliat gelisah mengapit erat mencoba menggesekkan belahan pahanya pada penis tegangnya namun gagal.

" Pe..penisku... " Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal di bawahnya menahan malu, pipinya yang tadi merah oleh obat itu semakin memanas hingga membuat otaknya berkabut.

" Penis? Ohh.. Milikmu bangun kris" jawab Suho pura-pura kaget. Pria mungil itu memijat-mijat tenda besar itu sebentar dari luar, membuat penis Kris semakin membengkak dan panas.

" Nghhh... Mhhhh! Myeonhh..ahh.. myeonniehhh~" tangan Kris berusaha menarik-narik handcuffs tersebut sedangkan pinggul Kris bergerak ke atas reflek mengikuti irama remasan Suho, penisnya terasa sangat nikmat hingga sangat sakit namun tidak kuasa menolak friksi kocokan pelan pada penisnya.

" Anghh.. Sakithhh.. Lepashh..boxerkuuu.. Mhhh" Suho terus mengocok penis Kris dari luar, merasakan bagaimana tongkat tebal itu berkedut-kedut dalam tangannya. Precum dalam jumlah banyak mulai merembes keluar dari pori-pori boxer Kris dan mengotori tangan kanannya, namun Suho tetap pada tempo pelannya mengocok benda kebangaan Kris yang mulai frustasi, dihentak-hentakan pinggulnya memberi isyarat agar Suho mempercepat kocokannya.

" Bukankah terlalu cepat bagimu untuk cum, kris? Ini baru 10 menit" Suho melepaskan tangannya dari penis Kris dan tanpa aba-aba mencubit kedua nipplenya bersamaan, memberikan aliran listrik kecil pada area sensitif di bagian dadanya itu.

" Ahhhh! T.. Touch e..verything" Kris mulai terbang ke awang-awang ketika Suho memainkan nipplenya dengan mulut dan tangan lentiknya, namja manis itu mengemut-ngemut keras nipple kanannya hingga menegang lalu mengigiti kepala kecoklatan itu dan menggesekkan batang mini itu berlawanan arah dengan deretan gigi atas dan bawahnya.

Sedangkan tangan kiri Suho menyelinap ke bawah melewati punggung lebarnya hanya untuk menemukan nipple kiri Kris, dipelintir-pelintirnya kacang sensitif itu dan menarik-nariknya bersamaan dengan tarikkan gigi pada nipple kanannya.

" Hahhhh.. Hahhh.. Annngghhh" rintih Kris ketika tangan kanan Suho yang sedari tadi membelai sensual abs timbul-masuk Kris kembali memanjakan selangkangannya, dibelainya lembut garis paha dalam Kris yang kekar nan keras itu, dimana urat-urat yang terhubung pada penis Kris mengalirkan gelombang kenikmatan hingga ke kejantanannya.

" Ko..cokkk pe..nisku Myeonnhh" Kris yang sudah diliputi nafsu itu sepertinya sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi perkataannya yang frontal, ia melebarkan kedua pahanya nyaman ketika Suho memasukkan tangan kanannya pada boxernya tanpa lupa memanjakan kedua nipplenya, Suho meremas-remas pelan scrotum besarnya sebelum beralih menaik-turunkan genggamannya pada batang panas Kris, sesuai dengan irama pinggul Kris yang reflek naik-turun.

" O..ohh yeahhh.. You gotta.. Shh.. make me cummhh" nafas Kris semakin pendek dan dadanya mulai naik turun dengan cepat, perutnya mencekung masuk ke dalam dan Suho tahu suaminya sudah mendekati orgasme, ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada penis Kris sedangkan mulutnya yang menjilat nipple Kris mulai mengigit dan menarik keras benda mungil tersebut.

" Shhhhh.. Anhhhhhh! Myeonniehhh~" pinggul Kris dinaikkan ke udara sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya membentuk busur dan mengeluarkan cairan kental yang ditahannya, tangannya yang terhandcuffs itu membuat bunyi-bunyian nyaring menyaingi desahan Kris yang menyerupai jeritan vocal. Semburan kental Kris pun merembes seluruhnya pada boxernya dan tangan Suho yang masih mengocok-ngocok penis berurat yang masih berkedut keras tersebut.

" Hmm.. Kau nakal Kris.. Mengotori boxermu seperti ini" Suho menarik waistband Kris dan memelorotkannya melalui kedua kaki jenjang Kris, terlihat jelas sperma berantakan yang dikeluarkan Kris tadi memenuhi boxer hitam itu dengan warna putih lengket nan kental. Kris merona parah ketika Suho memperlihatkan isi boxernya yang berlelehan sperma dihadapannya.

" Ha..habisnya.. Ohh.. Sh... Shitt!" Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika penisnya yang sedari tegang itu semakin berkedut parah, menandakan kebutuhan sexualnya semakin menjadi-jadi meskipun ia sudah cum tadi. Memang aprodisiac pemberian Baekhyun sangat efektif, membuat siapapun yang meminumnya akan semakin menderita dan haus akan kebutuhan sexualnya setelah mengeluarkan cum pertamanya.

" A.. Ahhh.. Myeoniehh.. Ini te..gang lagii.. Anftttt.. Lakukanh sesuatuhh" Kris menyampingkan tubuhnya ke samping dan mengigit bantal di bawahnya dengan gelisah, ia mencoba memenjarakan penisnya diantara seprei dan tubuhnya lalu menggerakan pinggulnya gelisah, memberikan friksi apapun pada penis bengkaknya yang haus akan sentuhan tersebut.

" Kau benar-benar nakal Kris sayang.. Sekarang kau bahkan menyodok seprei dengan penismu"

" Aufttt.. Hennti..anhhh.. Akhhh!" Suho memukul-mukul pantat Kris hingga memerah namun tidak cukup untuk menghentikan kegiatan "humping seprei" nya, bahkan pukulan Suho membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar keras menahan nafsu, layaknya anjing pada masa heat fase nya, Kris terus mengesek-gesekkan penisnya yang terus mengeluarkan precum lengket pada seprei putih di bawahnya.

" Anghhh! A..akuh tidak bisa cumhh..eunghhh" erang Kris frustasi, percuma Kris menggesek hingga seluruh penisnya memerah dan perih, ia tidak sanggup mencapai orgasmenya. Begitu mendapat friksi nikmat pada penisnya, kris dengan kecepatan penuh berusaha menggesekkan penisnya, namun ketika beberapa gesekan lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya, hasrat cumnya tiba-tiba menjauh dan membuatnya dalam keadaan setengah gila. Ia harus cum. Apapun caranya,hasrat sexual benar-benar menguasainya sekarang.

" Tidak bisa? Kau yakin.. Bagaimana dengan ini?" Suho menempelkan nipple messager pada kedua benda kecoklatan Kris dan menggetarkannya maximum.

" Hyahh! Senn..siitiffff! Henti..kannn! Da..dakuu.. Ahhhh!" Kris menggesekkan dadanya pada seprei itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari messager nista itu, namun sayangnya perekatnya terlalu keras sehingga malah melukai nipple Kris, area disekeliling nipple abuse itu memerah dan ada beberapa kulit tipis yang terkelupas perih.

" Jangan melawan dan nikmatilah Kris" Kris yang tidak sadar telah menungging itu pun tidak lagi memberi perlawanan, tidak ingin melukai nipplenya lebih banyak lagi. Suho yang melihat suaminya mulai tenang itu pun membuka pantat sintal Kris, memperlihatkan anus virgin yang berkedut-kedut membalas stimulasi dari nipple messager itu.

" Ja..jangann! Kau tidak berpikiran untuk memasukiku kan? A..aku suamimu Myun" pinta Kris horor, tidak pernah sekali pun ia membayangkan dirinya akan dimasuki istrinya ehem suami ukenya, yang selama ini selalu digagahinya.

" Hmmm.. Bagaimana yah? Kalau aku tidak menstimulasi prostatemu.. Kau tidak akan bisa cum kris.." Balas Suho dengan tenang, ia membelai manhole Kris yang terasa lembut itu memutar, membuat penis Kris yang bergelantung kaku itu bergerak-gerak imut.

" Ke..kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

" Baekhyun yang memberitahuku.. Kau bahkan tidak sadar aku telah memasukkan obat perangsang ke minumanmu kris?" Suho terkekeh melihat kedua mata elang kris membulat mendengar pengakuannya, oh my god.. Kenapa ia sebodoh itu hingga tidak sadar telah meminum ramuan nista itu.

" Kau tidak marah kan kris? Tadi kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku?" Melihat Suho merenggut sedih membuat Kris jadi tidak tega, tatapan tajamnya perlahan melembut, ia ingin memeluk suami mungilnya itu namun ia tersadar kedua tangannya masih terbogol.

" Aku tidak marah.. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau dimasuki olehmu, sekarang lepaskan aku myunnie" perintah Kris dengan suara yang dicoba untuk dilembutkannya sehingga masih tertangkap sedikit nada kekesalan dengan jelas dari suara bassnya. Meski ia tidak marah pada suami mungilnya, tetap saja ia tidak rela memberikan predikat ultimate semenya yang dibangunnya selama 25 tahun ini.

" Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu sebelum kau memintaku memasukimu" Suho memeletkan lidahnya, kalau suaminya keras kepala maka ia akan jauh lebih keras kepala daripadanya. Karena itu untuk membuat Kris menurunkan harga dirinya, Suho pun mencongkel pelan manhole Kris lalu memasukan sextoys yang dibawanya tadi dari celananya, enemagra. Sextoys yang khusus membantu pria yang mempunyai masalah erectile disfunction.

" Agghhhhh~ yaaaaaahhhh" tubuh Kris bergetar keras ketika benda nista itu memasuki lubang surga ketatnya, sextoys itu sukses memuaskan seluruh area sexualnya, menggaruk sweetspotnya telak. Sedangkan kaki sextoys yang menyerupai tentacle itu menekan perineum Kris yang merupakan area yang cukup sensitif bagi seluruh pria.

" Ho..ly shittt! Akkhhh.. Angghhhh! Fuuu-" Kris sepertinya mengumpat pelan dengan multi languagenya ketika ia merasa benda itu bergerak-gerak dalam tubuhnya, memanjakan prostatenya tanpa terkecuali. Sebenarnya benda itu tidak bergerak, hanya saja anus Kris yang berkontraksi kuat hingga sextoys itu membalas merenggangkan dinding anus Kris dari dalam sedangkan kaki sextoys itu semakin menekan-nekan area diantara anus dan scrotum Kris.

" Ahhhh.. I'm cumming.. Cumhhh.. Anhhhh!" Penis kris berkedut-kedut di udara tidak mampu menahan stimulasi pada nipple dan anusnya, hingga akhirnya tanpa disentuh pun mengeluarkan tali-tali panjang berwarna putih dari lubang precumnya dengan cukup jauh, tali cairan itu sukses mendarat pada seprei di bawahnya bercampur dengan precum yang belum mengering.

" Aufhnn..stoppphhh..myeoniehh lepaskann sextoysnya.. Aiiihh!" Kris mencoba mendorong sextoys tersebut dari anusnya, namun semakin bebalnya dinding anus yang menjepitnya maka sextoys itu semakin berkontraksi memanjakan prostate Kris.

" Pleasee.. Myeoniieeh.. Aku sudah ti..dak sanggup" Pria tampan itu mulai menangis kesegukkan ketika kedua sextoys itu terlalu memberinya kepuasan sexual, terlalu berlebihan hingga tubuh bagian atasnya dan bawahnya menjadi sangat sensitif. Lebih parahnya lagi penisnya terus menegang dalam kesakitan dan kenikmatan, padahal ia sudah keluar dua kali dan tidak ingin cum lagi.

" Akan kulepaskan kalau kau bersedia untuk kumasuki" Suho yang sedari tadi duduk dengan santai di samping Kris pun berdiri dan menepuk pantat Kris yang memerah itu sekali, membuat erangan kenikmatan Kris menggema panjang di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Penis Kris dengan urat yang terlihat jelas itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan putihnya, sperma lengket yang terus menitik perlahan setetes demi setetes hingga membentuk tali tipis panjang terhubung dengan seprei tanpa bisa dikendalikannya.

" Hiks.. No more..pleasee..." Kris merasa sangat humiliated ketika memohon kepada suaminya dengan keadaan menungging seperti ini.

" Please what?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

" P..please.. F.. Fuck me" cicit Kris yang merasa harga dirinya runtuh seketika.

" What? I didn't hear you?"

" Pleasee.. Fuck me, enter me with your cock!" Jerit Kris sejadi-jadinya ketika ia merasa orgasmenya sudah dekat lagi. Tidak! Ia tidak mau cum lagi. Penisnya benar-benar sangat sakit dan sensitif.

" As you wish"

Namun berbeda terbalik dengan Suho, pria mungil itu tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat suami tampannya tunduk padanya. Suho tanpa sadar menjilat bibir atasnya ketika ia menarik keluar sextoys lengket oleh manjuice Kris hingga terlihat jelas anus kemerahan Kris yang terbuka cukup lebar, berkedut-kedut karena merasa kosong.

" Awwhh! Noot.. So deeepph.. Ahh!" Kris menyepak-nyepak kakinya ke sembarang arah ketika lubang perawannya diisi oleh penis Suho dalam sekali hentak, dan Suho yang pernah diisi oleh Kris itu jelas tahu letak prostate Kris dengan mudah sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Suho untuk menumbuk sweetspot Kris yang membengkak.

" Woahh! This feels good.. Shhh! Holemu sangat ketat krissshh" Suho memejamkan kedua matanya menahan nafsu yang ditransmisikan ke otaknya ketika penisnya yang kurus namun panjang itu dipijit erat oleh dinding rectum Kris. Ia bahkan tidak tahu menjadi seme itu begitu menyenangkan, namun ia tidak ingin cum dulu. Sebagai seme yang baik tentu harus membuat ukenya cum dulu.

" No.. Nooo pleasee..not my pros..tatehhh.. I don't wanna cumm anymoreehh..pleasee" Kris mengigit kepalan tangannya sendiri dan mulai kembali menangis kesegukkan ketika prostatenya dihajaer brutal oleh penis Suho, namja mungil itu bergerak kasar di atasnya. Mungkin karena pertama Suho tidak tahu harus berlaku lembut, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah mengejar orgasm Kris dan juga mengejar orgasmenya yang sudah diujung tanduk.

" Cum for me..kris! Cummm!" Suho yang sebal karena suaminya belum mencapai puncaknya pun menggenggam erat penis Kris dan mengocok sesuai dengan irama tusukannya.

" Nooo! I don't wan..na cummmhh! Ahhh ..jeballll! Ohhh.. C'.closeee" Kris menggenggam erat pergelangan kanan Suho yang mengocok cepat penisnya, ia merasa surganya sudah di depan mata.

" Ahhhhh..myeooonniiehhhh!" Tubuh dibawah Suho itu kembali mengenjang kaku untuk ketiga kalinya, penis tebal itu berkedut-kedut keras namun tiada cairan yang tumpah meski Kris sudah mencapai puncaknya, sepertinya pria tampan itu telah mengosongkan seluruh testisnya hingga ia mendapat orgasme keringnya untuk yang pertama kali.

" K..kriishhh.. Aku keluarhhh.. argghh" Kris menggeliat kecil ketika anusnya terasa penuh dan basah, cairan sperma Suho dalam jumlah banyak memenuhi rectum hangatnya hingga beberapa cairan putih kental itu mengalir keluar dari sisi-sisi penis kurus Suho yang masih mendorong keluar masuk dalam anus ketat Kris.

" Hahhhh... Hahhhh... Ini begi..tu me..lelah..kan" Suho langsung tumbang dan menekan tubuh tegap di bawahnya. Otaknya masih belum dapat berfungsi dengan baik setelah orgasme pertamanya sebagai seorang seme, ia tidak menyangka peran Kris sebelumnya itu sangat menguras tenaga, sungguh berbeda dengan peran ukenya yang kebanyakan menerima kepuasan, sakitnya juga sih.

" Shhh.. Ni..ppleku sakitthh.. Myeonnieh.. Lepask..an hand..cuffsnyah" mohon Kris untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Suho yang menutup mata beratnya itu pun kembali membuka matanya kaget, sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia tadi menge-rape suaminya. Dengan perasaan setengah bersalah Suho pun membuka handcuffs Kris dan membantu melepaskan perekat messagernya.

" Shhh.. Pelannhhhh" kedua mata elang Kris berkaca-kaca ketika perekat erat itu terkoyak dari dadanya yang memerah pada nipple dan sekelilingnya, ada pula bercak darah yang mengering dari area yang terkelupas tersebut.

" M..mian kris.. Kau boleh memukulku kok kalau kau marah.." Suho menutup kedua matanya erat dengan wajah tertekuk imut menunggu pukulan Kris melayang ke arahnya. Namun bukan sebuah tamparan atau pukulan namun sebuah pelukan hangat dari suaminya.

" Pabbo.. Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah, aku tahu kau melakukan ini sebagai hadiah anniversary kita.. Sayangnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hadiahnya" Kris menjitak pelan surai pirang Suho lalu membelainya lembut. Mana mungkin ia tega melukai wajah Suho yang seimut dan se menggemaskan itu.

" Ummm.. Sebenarnya daripada dibilang hadiah, Ide ini atas keinginanku sendiri.. Maaf aku sudah egois Kris. Habis baekhyun bilang menjadi seme itu enak, Aku jadi ingin mencobanya" empat siku-siku besar tercetak di kepala Kris, ingatkan Kris untuk membunuh Baekhyun kalau ia bertemu dengannya nanti. Bisa-bisanya si cabe itu mengotori otak suami mungilnya yang sebelumnya polos.

" Hhh.. Lain kali kalau kau ingin menjadi seme lagi.. Minta saja langsung, kalau itu keinginanmu pasti akan kuberikan. Tapi jangan bdsm-in aku lagi. Tubuhku sakit" complain Kris dengan muka merenggut, nipplenya benar-benar terasa pedas dan membengkak. Suho yang mendengarnya pun terkekeh dalam pelukan hangat Kris, asal kalian tahu saja Baekhyun yang mengajarkan cara mengerape Kris, namja itu malah mengerape suaminya Chanyeol jauh lebih parah sebelumnya.

**######extra#######**

" Eommaa.. Akhirnya kita punya baby" jerit Suho kesenangan, kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang menjauhkan kupingnya dari telepon genggamnya karena suara vocal Suho yang merajalela.

" Jinjja? Sudah kubilang kau ini bisa hamil Joonmyeon.. Chukkaeeeee~" balas Kyuhyun salah sangka, pria dengan suara angelic itu terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban eommanya.

" Tapi Joonmyeon ngga hamil eomma.. Kris yang hamil.. Anak kembar.. Hehehee"

" Mwooohhh?! Kris hamil?"

**END (chap dpn krisho, bdsm with suho innocent + hybrid)**

xD muhahaha! Yippieeee.. kris hamil.. yeyeyee.. digampar* shock? Lagi pengen liad kris hamil nih..biasa suho mulu yg di mpreg! xD buat yang minta hunkai bdsm nunggu ya :p

Balasan untuk **chapter 1 Sukris** ada di chap 2 sebelumnya ^.^

**SPECIAL THANKS **TO **KRISHO** REVIEWERS BEFORE**: **

**Lu shixun: **yeah.. its request heheee.. I actually like naughty suho or dominant suho, dunt care its sukris or krisho, as long as Kris is the one who suffer :p, um.. how about this chapter?

**ayumKim: **iya tuh.. udh pedo.. xD kek paman2 yg idung belang muhahaha.. iy kris kalau soal ehem2 emg ahlinya :p

**peblish: **jiah! Bacanya di sekolah masa ? xD konsenn2x.. jgn pkrn krisho sukris mulu #plak.. aku takut banget chap lalu gagal..enggak yah :v

**Jong Ahn: **siapa suruh kris nge ehem2 pake recorder :p gpp deh abang naga kan kaya #plak -.- eer.. seingat author pas aku lagi smp, bab ttg reproduksi malah diskip, katanya ngga bakal ikut ujian, jadi ngga diajar sama skli :v, aplg suho mana tau ttg sperma, wong di buku kan bentuknya kyk kecebong unyu xD

**Laxyovrds: **ohh.. abang naga emg selalu kek gitu :p

**Kim jaerin: **hybrid nunggu chap dpn dah.. sbnrnya aku ngga tau ttp hybrid sih.. kucing robot bukan? Ff lain sabar yah.. author bnr2 lg sbuk masalah univ

**Pikachuu: **-.- apa itu.. cuma nambah 1% lum mulai udh skip :v iyaaa benerr..ihh tau azaaaa xD

**13613**: wokeehh.. aku juga suka siksa kris pake sextoys :p

**Babywolf JonginieKim: **abis reader krisho pada ribut .-. dan terjadilah kontroversi* #jablay uda cukup panas?

**Soobaby Bee: **kris mah pervert bukan modus :v

**Kimtaehyung vsii: **-.- kalo krisho smua ntr reader sukris lainnya pada demo ke guaa

**Elizabeth Weinbloom: **hallo juga huhah! xD tissue? Mimisankah? Wokoko.. tu uke malu-malu polos :E

**Elfishminxiu: **iya tuh kalo ngga si suho mana mau dipegang2 naga pervert :v ..bener? jadi maluu.. susah tau nuangin imajinasi ke tulisan aplg rated M -.- naga jadi uke itu sexy yah? :p

**Urikaihun: **-.- lebih tinggi dari gedung paling tinggi di dunia :p gara2 kris nih suho jadi g polos lagi #jitak

**Emmasuho: **xD mkaciii… bagus deh suka ke 2 nya.. ff krisho yg laen sabar yah.. author bnr2 lagi sinuk. Ga ada waktu buat mikir kelanjutannya.. kalo buat one shot kan gampang yah. Idenya mudah mengalir

**Syxo671: **masa sih.. ._. ? dulu aku smp1 tinggiku az msh 150 -.- tp gpp deh suho kan emang pendek dari sononya :p #plak

**utariLA: **anyong lma ngga nongol xD.. dari bertapa di bawah air terjun Niagara :p

**byunnie: **iya sih suho cute.. tapi krna terlalu cutenya dia aku jadi nga tega ngebdsmin dia T.T but krna u udh minta akan kubuatkan deh di chap depan.. hiksss

**ifi sehuna 3: **makanya mkn eskrim sambil baca :p

**hamsterxiumin: **yo..^^ nunggu chap slnjtnya baru krisho lagi yee .. :p lbh tepatnya handjob sama blowjob xD gpp deh.. kan ada abang naga licik yang ngajarin

**daddy Kris: **anyong juga :D makasi udh review d ff yg laen.. xD bdsm wajib bikin merinding. Qlu smut wajib fluffy :3

**WAIJYN**: hahaaa.. bagus deh.. abiz kan ada reader yg anti sukris -.- untg cukup hot :v

**Haruko**: ahhhh.. kalo nunggu krisho lagi nunggu chap depan yaaaa ^^

**Park Sang Rae**: jetlag? Itu bukannya naik pesawat kelamaan yah? :v abis sekali2 aku suka buat eomma yang sadis dan dominant, kekekekee xD uupss… bukan salahku lohhh reader jadi piktor :p bagi rinsoantinoda*


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE ME MASTER**

**Warning: PWP, YAOI, OOC, pissplay,****typos, EYD berantakan****.**

**Rated: M++ **

**Pair: KRISHO **

**Type:**** ONESHOT **

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**.PROMOSI.**

**#SUKRIS: **Chap lalu **" Lets make Babies"** ada **SEQUELNYA**, tapi dalam **bentuk K+ dan Humor**.. yang suka Kris dinistakan, silahkan baca **" KRIS' PREGNANCY PERIOD" **warning: dapat membuat perut mules + kejang2 :v

**#KRISHO: **rated **T** **"DON'T HATE ME DADDY"** Chibi!suho**, CHAP 2** nya uda kelar! Monggo dibaca -3-

**#HUNKAICHANLU: **RATED** M **4 SOME** ONE-SHOT "KAI'S TRUTH AND DARE PLAY" kai!uke **

**.**

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE#**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN! Warn u!**

**Special Request mix from KJ: hybrid & Byun: innocent! Suho + bdsm, Hngku: public sex, SIMB: omorashi, humiliation (sebenarnya aku gak tau hybrid itu apa, kira2 aja deh, kitty!au, cat human hybrids yang dijual pada ownernya sebagai sex slaves)**

**.**

**.**

" suho! Ayo mandii!"

Terlihat seekor, atau seorang anak lelaki bermanik hazel dengan dua telinga kucing di atas kepalanya serta ekor panjangnya yang berbulu obsidian itu berlari-lari kecil dengan kesenangan ke dalam kamar mandi, anak lelaki berusia 16 tahun itu tergesa-gesa menanggalkan t-shirtnya hingga pakaian yang agak kekecilan tersebut tersangkut di kepalanya, dengan sedikit menyenggol-nyenggol dinding kiri-kanannya menuju kamar mandi dimana sudah tersedia bathtub yang berisi air hangat, yang disediakan oleh staff yang memang khusus bertugas untuk menjaga para hybrid-hybrid kucing yang akan dijual.

Suho, salah satu dari kucing hybrid setengah manusia itu memang agak berbeda dari type-type hybrid yang lain, sebagai kucing, yang seharusnya takut dengan air, ia malah sangat suka dan paling menunggu saat-saat untuk membersihkan dirinya, bisa dibilang main bubble dalam bath tub adalah kegemarannya, ditambah lagi dengan gosokan-gosokan halus pada kulit kepalanya dan kedua telinganya mampu membuatnya mendengkur nyaman.

Suho memang disetting sebagai hybrid paling muda yang kekanakan, manja dan juga polos, berbanding terbalik dengan hybrid lain, kakak-kakaknya yang sudah siap dan layak untuk dijual, terlebih entah kesalahan teknis apa saat membuat Suho dulu sehingga anak lelaki itu menjadi sangat nakal, meski sudah di reset berapa kali pun, sifat menyebalkan tersebut tetap tidak menanggalkan sang pemilik, dan hal ini cukup membuat para pembeli Suho yang terdahulu kewalahan mengurusnya dan segera mengembalikan Suho sebelum 24 jam karena keonarannya yang diluar batas.

" ya! Kau ini benar-benar susah diatur, jangan main-main air! Astaga! Kau membuat kamar mandinya berantakan." hardik staff tersebut, sebut saja namanya Xiumin saat namja itu membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Anak hybrid yang sedang duduk di dalam bath tub sambil bermain bebek karet itu menatap Xiumin yang baru selesai menelepon dengan tatapan polosnya, berkedip-kedip sebentar untuk melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Suho tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah membuat seluruh lantai kamar mandi penuh dengan buih-buih putih serta air sabun yang merembes keluar dari bath tub yang dipakainya sehingga membuat lantai terasa sangat licin, hampir saja Xiumin tergelincir kalau ia tidak memegang wastafel terdekat untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Kedua telinga hitam itu perlahan menunduk turun, dengan Suho yang meringkuk ketakutan menatap aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh staff tersebut.

" Suho! Tiada makan enak untukmu hari ini!"

"meowww~"

.

" nyaaa.. xiumin hyunggg~ masa kau tega menyuruh Suho makan makanan kucingg?" Suho mengoyang-goyangkan kandangnya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya mencakar-cakarnya dengan kuku-kuku yang sudah tumpul karena dipotong tiap minggu, dengan suara memelas yang dibuat-buatnya.

Suara gemericing dari lonceng kecil berwarna merah yang terkalung indah di leher pucat Suho pun terus berbunyi dengan rusuhnya karena anak hybrid aktif itu tidak mau diam, mencoba melompat-lompat kecil untuk mendapatkan perhatian Xiumin, namun sedihnya ia tidak digubris.

Anak hybrid yang masih merengek manja itu menatap sedih tempat makanan kucing bertuliskan 'SUHO kjm522' yang terpampang di hadapannya, dimana hanya terdapat berbagai biscuit kecil berwarna warni khusus makanan kucing. Xiumin memang hampir setiap hari selalu menghukumnya karena kenakalannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya namja itu tega memberinya makanan kucing untuk makan siangnya. Hal ini tentu merupakan neraka bagi seorang Suho yang nafsu makannya melebihi hybrid normal, meski tubuhnya tetap kurang berisi.

'clank'

Suho menajamkan pendengarannya saat lonceng pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toko yang khusus menjual hybrid tersebut. Anak lelaki yang masih terkurung di kandangnya itu menatap dengan mata bulatnya saat seorang pria yang cukup muda, mungkin umurnya sekitar 20an, itu menapak masuk ke dalam.

" tampannyaaa.. meowww~" Suho yang bergelung-gelung malas itu langsung duduk dengan keempat kaki, memposisikan dirinya dengan sebaik mungkin saat pelanggan itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya, melihat-lihat setiap hybrid yang terkurung di dalam kandang masing-masing, mulai dari Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay.

Suho tidak sanggup menahan kegembiraannya saat namja yang ia bilang tampan itu akhirnya melangkah hingga di hadapannya, tepatnya di depan kandangnya, hingga tanpa sadar ekor berwarna obsidian panjang berbulu halus itu bergoyang-goyang pelan.

" hey.. siapa namamu kucing manis?" tanya lelaki tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis kepadanya, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya melewati celah-celah kandang Suho dan mengelitik dagu kucing hybrid tersebut hingga membuat Suho reflek menutup kedua matanya dan mengeong halus.

" su..suhoo.. meoww~" jawab Suho sedikit kecewa ketika lelaki tampan itu menarik tangannya kembali, namun tidak mampu menghentikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi tembamnya sendiri ketika pria tampan dengan wajah kebulean itu tersenyum semakin lebar padanya.

Suho dapat melihat pemuda tampan itu berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang tengah menunduk sopan sambil tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggannya.

" aku tertarik pada hybrid di kandang ke 6 itu, bisakah kau membuka kandangnya untukku?" tunjuk lelaki itu pada Suho yang masih setia duduk diam di dalam kandangnya tersebut.

" apakah kau yakin tuan? Hybrid itu sebenarnya masih dalam masa pelatihan" tanya Xiumin cemas, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dapat menjual kembali Suho dalam waktu yang secepat ini, tiga hari setelah Suho dikembalikan oleh master lamanya, karena Xiumin jelas masih harus lebih banyak melatih anak hybrid itu supaya dapat lebih mengendalikan kelakuannya terutama kepada ownernya.

" tidak masalah, aku lebih suka hybrid dengan wajah manis dan tubuh tegap seperti Suho, dia terlihat **tidak terlalu lemah untuk dibanting** dan tidak terlalu kecil, cantik serta manly seperti hybrid yang lain. Aku juga mempunyai caraku sendiri untuk melatihnya" balas pemuda tampan itu menekankan penjelasannya mengapa ia lebih tertarik untuk memilih anak hybrid termuda itu.

Xiumin yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk pasrah, seingatnya setiap orang yang pernah membeli Suho juga mengatakan hal yang serupa, namun feelingnya mengatakan kalau pemuda jangkung ini akan menjadi pembeli Suho yang terakhir, terutama ketika Xiumin mendapati keinginan sex yang besar dari kedua mata elang pelanggannya.

Setelah selesai melakukan transaksi, Xiumin mengeluarkan Suho dari kandangnya, dimana anak hybrid yang tercabut dari masa hukuman itu langsung melompat keluar kegirangan dengan ekor hitam yang tidak berhenti bergoyang tersebut.

Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya dapat mencermati anak hybrid itu dengan lebih lekat, berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak segera memeluk tubuh Suho, anak hybrid yang sekarang menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan hazel angelicnya, ditambah dengan kedua pipinya yang masih bersemu kemerahan, belum lagi ketika Suho perlahan menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu tidak sanggup menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya lebih lama.

Calon master Suho itu tidak berhenti menjilati bibir bawahnya yang kering saat menatap tubuh anak hybrid yang seputih susu dan sempurna bagai porselin tersebut, anak hybrid itu sekarang hanya memakai pakaian body fit yang hanya menutupi area pribadinya, dengan singlet hitam pendek yang hanya menutupi area sekitar dadanya saja, mengekspos dengan jelas lengan kekar dan perut putih nan mulus Suho yang sedikit ber abs, dan hanya memakai celana dalam kulit yang berwarna senada, super ketat dan dibawah pinggul sehingga pemuda tampan itu dapat melihat V line Suho yang tercetak jelas di atas celana dalam yang dipakainya, ditambah juga Suho yang suka berolahraga itu tentu membuat kedua paha putihnya menjadi sedikit padat hingga kedua paha dalamnya membentuk segaris di sisi kiri-kanannya yang berhujung di selangkangan Suho.

" hmmm.. cantik sekali…" desis pemuda tersebut yang menahan hasrat untuk tidak segera menerkam Suho.

" nyaaa~ terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan mhhh.." anak hybrid itu kembali mendengkur nikmat saat pemuda tampan itu membelai pipi mulusnya yang putih dan halus seperti kapas itu sebentar, lalu beralih ke rambut merahnya dan terakhir pada telinga kirinya yang sensitive, menggaruk-garuk pelan pangkal yang berbulu hitam itu dengan sayang.

" panggil aku master Kris, Suho.. bukan tuan" perintah namja tampan yang bernama Kris tersebut namun masih belum menghentikan aktifitas memanjakan anak hybrid itu, sekarang Suho malah dengan nyamannya bertelentang membiarkan Kris mengelus perut ratanya yang sedikit cekung masuk ke dalam.

" m..mas..ter Kris" ulang Suho dengan sedikit terbata-bata menahan malu, padahal ia tidak pernah merasa malu untuk memanggil nama majikannya yang terdahulu tapi sekarang Ia malah merasakan hatinya berdebar-debar ketika memanggil masternya dengan imbuhan nama.

" pintar.. ayo kita pulang" ujar Kris seraya memasangkan collar pada leher putih Suho sehingga menggerakkan lonceng merahnya hingga bergerincing pelan, pria tampan itu berjalan di depan dengan Suho yang mengikuti di belakang majikan barunya.

**.**

" peraturanku untukmu sangat mudah Suho, pertama, kau harus memanggilku master tanpa terkecuali, sekalipun di tempat umum. Kedua, kau harus mematuhi apapun yang kuperintahkan. Ketiga, sebelum melakukan sesuatu, kau harus meminta izin kepadaku terlebih dahulu tanpa terkecuali, termasuk untuk menuntaskan kebutuhan biologismu dan hal-hal dasar lainnya, mengerti Suho?"

" meowww~ Suho mengerti master Kris" ujar anak hybrid itu patuh. Ia sekarang tengah bersujud di hadapan masternya yang sedang menghisap sepuntung rokok dan bersandar nyaman di sofa dengan kedua kaki panjang yang disilangkannya. Suho tanpa sadar mengendus-endus aroma mentol manly yang mencuar dari tubuh masternya yang baru selesai mandi, Kris sekarang hanya memakai bathrope dengan titik-titik air yang turun dari rambut blonde basahnya menuju ke lehernya sendiri.

" bagus.. sekarang aku mau membeli barang perlengkapanmu dulu, jaga rumah baik-baik, ingat jangan membuat sesuatu yang membuatku marah, arra?" balas Kris tersenyum tipis sambil mengusak rambut merah Suho yang kini sudah tidak bersujud namun tetap berlutut.

Setiap hybrid memang diwajibkan untuk menghormatinya, jadi sudah sangat wajar bagi Suho untuk tetap memposisikan tubuhnya selalu di bawah Kris, etika paling dasar yang harus dipenuhi tiap hybrid. Anak hybrid itu baru boleh berdiri tegak setelah Kris memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan bergegas keluar dari rumah.

**########KRISHO########### **

" meowww~ Suho bosannnn~"

Anak hybrid itu tengah bergelung-gelung di atas sofa masternya dengan malas, tadi ia mencoba untuk menonton televisi namun tiada acara yang menarik untuk ditonton. Suho menatap dengan muka merengut jam dinding yang berada tidak jauh darinya, sudah dua setengah jam masternya meninggalkannya dan sekarang master Kris masih belum pulang juga, padahal ia ingin segera bermain dengan master barunya.

Suho yang memang cenderung aktif itu tidak bisa berdiam diri terlalu lama, lihatlah sekarang ia mulai menggigit-gigit bantal empuk yang tersedia di sofa masternya, tanpa sadar mengotorinya dengan air liurnya. Setelah isi mulutnya sudah tidak terasa gatal lagi, ia pun beralih dengan melompat-lompat di atas sofa untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, namun sofa tersebut tidak terlalu empuk untuk dilompati.

Akhirnya anak hybrid itu perlahan membuka pintu kamar tidur masternya, Suho dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap tempat tidur masternya yang berukuran king size dan terlihat super empuk tersebut.

" nyaaa~ sepertinya empuk.. pasti enak buat dilompat-lompat" batin Suho terkagum-kagum, ia perlahan mendekati tempat tidur masternya dan berguling di sana hingga membuat sepreinya berantakan, melupakan etika kalau setiap hybrid tidak boleh menyentuh property masternya, pun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal Kris, menghirup sedalam-dalamnya bau masternya yang menurutnya sangat menggoda tersebut.

" master wangii miaaaaww~" puji Suho kesenangan, ia menungging sambil tetap menghirup bau tubuh masternya yang menempel di tempat tidur Kris, hingga membuat ekor obsidiannya kembali bergoyang kesana kemari dengan sensual.

Namun ekor yang bergerak kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, berganti dengan ekor yang berdiri tegak, tidak luput dengan kedua telinganya yang semakin menegak karena mendengar suara bass yang dikenalnya menyapa pendengarannya " suho, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku?"

" m..master Kris sudah pulang?" tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar penuh ketakutan, ia tidak menyangka majikannya pulang secepat ini dan tadi ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, terlalu tenggelam dalam bau majikannya yang bisa Suho dapat ia hirup hingga ke sudut ruangan.

" aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan disini Suho? Bukankah seekor hybrid tidak boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan masternya, kau minta dihukum eoh?" tanya Kris dengan suara rendah, wajah tampannya yang datar tanpa senyumannya itu membuat nyali Suho semakin menciut, ia tidak menyangka masternya akan semarah ini kepadanya.

Anak hybrid itu perlahan turun dari tempat tidur masternya dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar. Kris dapat menangkap ekor Suho melengkung dan kedua telinga hitam Suho itu turun ke bawah, menandakan betapa takutnya anak hybrid tersebut. " miaww~ Suho minta maaf master Kris"

" aku menerima permintaan maafmu Suho, tapi kau tetap harus menjalani hukumanmu.. if you don't behave well, I can't just spoil you" balas Kris penuh penekanan, ia mengisyaratkan anak hybrid yang masih meringkuk itu untuk mendekatinya. Suho meneguk ludahnya pelan, matanya masih sedikit memerah karena takut akan hukuman tersebut, namun ia tidak ingin membuat masternya lebih marah padanya sehingga perlahan ia pun mendekati masternya yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur.

" karena ini hukuman pertamamu, aku akan memberikannya ringan, hanya 20 pukulan hybrid nakal"

Kris memposisikan tubuh Suho agar hybrid itu telungkup di atas kedua pahanya, ia perlahan menyampingkan celana dalam hitam Suho hingga mengekspos holenya yang sempit dan agak memerah, belum pernah terjamah sama sekali oleh majikannya yang terdahulu. Kris dapat merasakan selangkangannya perlahan mulai bangun ketika anak hybrid itu melenguh rendah saat holenya digesek ke atas dan bawah oleh ibu jari kanan Kris.

" anhh! Mas..ter kris.. gelihhhh~ nyaaaaahhh~" anak hybrid itu meremas seprei di bawahnya, kedua kakinya tanpa sadar sedikit berlutut hingga membuat tubuhnya menungging, memberi akses lebih lebar pada jari tengah Kris untuk masuk ke dalam lubang senggamanya.

" enak bukan? Mendesahlah lebih kencang untuk mastermu sayang" balas Kris seraya mengusap rahang Suho yang merupakan titik kelemahannya seraya mengigit sebelah telinga berbulu hitam Suho dengan gemas.

" nyaahhhh.. ohhhhh! Massterr~" Lelaki hybrid itu semakin mengeluarkan rengekan lembutnya saat ketiga tempat sensitifnya diserang oleh masternya, dengan dua jari masternya yang mulai keluar masuk di dalam hole sempitnya, terutama ujung jari tengah Kris yang lebih panjang itu menubruk dinding terdalamnya. Lubang senggamanya yang tadinya kering mulai basah oleh cairan yang diproduksinya sendiri, lubricant sex yang memang dirancang khusus bagi seluruh hybrid dan bereaksi dengan sendirinya saat tubuh hybrid tersebut mulai terangsang.

" master krishh.. ochinchin Suho gatalhh nyaahh~ (ochinchin: penis dalam kamus bahasa jepang anak kecil)" Anak hybrid polos yang masih tidak tahu mengapa penisnya mulai terasa geli pun perlahan menggesekkannya di paha masternya yang berada di bawah. Suho menutup matanya saat merasa penisnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam kulit itu semakin geli dan mulai basah, lengket namun terasa sangat nikmat di batang panasnya karena mempermudah gerakan friksi pada kulit penis putihnya yang setengah menegang.

" nappeun… berani menggesekkan ochinchinmu di paha mastermu eoh?"

PLAK

" nyahhh!" jerit Suho kaget karena belah pantatnya dipukul oleh tangan lebar masternya yang sudah berhenti me- fingering nya, membuat ekor hitamnya yang agak tegang itu semakin berdiri tegak, namun sukses menghentikan aktifitas memanjakan penisnya.

" ingat Suho, kau sedang menjalankan hukumanmu sayang.." anak hybrid itu menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sebelah paha masternya. Ia hampir melupakan kalau masternya ini sedang menghukumnya pun tidak berani bergerak sebarang apapun, tetap memposisikan dirinya menungging saat masternya merongoh laci di sampingnya dan memasukkan sesuatu ke lubang duburnya.

" mnhhhhh~" Suho tanpa sadar mengigit kain celana masternya saat benda tersebut masuk begitu dalamnya dengan jari tengah masternya yang mendorong benda itu hingga sulit terjamah, dapat dirasakannya benda dingin berbentuk bulat tersebut cukup besar dengan diameter sekitar 3 cm, memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan padat di sisinya dan lebih dari satu, mungkin sekitar empat atau lima buah tertanam sembarangan di dalam anusnya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Suho untuk mengingat kembali isi buku pelajaran sextoys khusus pelajar hybrid bahwa benda nista yang bergerak-gerak di dalam rectumnya adalah anal beads.

PLAK PLAKK PLAKKK PLAKKKK

" hyahh! Masterrrrhh.. mmmnnnhh!" ekor hitam itu semakin menegang kaku ketika masternya mulai menghitung tiap pukulan yang dilayangkannya ke belah pantatnya, membuat lima anal beads dengan tonjolan di sekelilingnya tersebut semakin me-rolling di dalam anus sempit Suho yang semakin basah sehingga membasahi sextoy lengket tersebut, mempermudah pergerakannya menyapa setiap titik sensitif dalam dinding rectumnya.

PLAKK PLAKKKK PLAKKKK

Suho tidak mampu menghitung berapa pukulan yang dilayangkan masternya, anak hybrid itu mulai mengerang memohon ampun saat pantatnya mulai terasa nyeri dan panas, memerah dan bengkak oleh gesekan panas dari tangan lebar Kris. Air mata mulai tumpah dari kedua manik Suho saat anal beads tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu, malah memperparah penyiksaannya ketika salah satu dari kelima bulatan kasar tersebut tidak sengaja menyapa prostatenya, mengiling titik sensitifnya dengan berpuluh tonjolan kecil yang terdapat di permukaan anal beads, membuat Suho reflek mengetatkan dinding rectumnya namun malah berakhir dengan seluruh bola kecil itu berkumpul ke satu sudut dan menggesek telat sweetspotnya, merolling daging kecil itu tanpa ampun.

PLAKK PLAKKK PLAKKKK PLAKKKK PLAKKK

" ma..masterrrhh.. ampunnhhh .. nyaaaahhh~ su.. suho mau pipishhh" mohon anak lelaki yang sudah menangis kesegukkan tersebut, ia yang dari tadi menggunakan kedua tangannya yang meremas erat seprei kusut masternya pun beralih meremas selangkangannya sendiri yang sudah lengket oleh pre cum.

Mungkin rasa takutnya yang berkelebihan tadi membuatnya jadi ingin mengeluarkan kebutuhan biologisnya, terlebih ketika analbeads itu sesekali merolling di bagian kantong kemihnya yang membengkak, penuh oleh cairan urine yang belum dikeluarkan Suho sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Penisnya memang tidak terlalu tegang sehingga memungkinkan anak hybrid itu untuk buang air, karena meskipun prostatenya di abuse tanpa henti oleh anal beads tersebut, pukulan telak pada pantatnya yang sakit sedikit mengurangi ketegangan dari kejantanan Suho.

" mau pipis? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk buang air kalau kau senakal ini hah? Jangan sempat aku melihatmu mengotori tempat tidurku dengan pipismu!"

PLAKK PLAKKK PLAKKK

" mnngghhh… jeballl ..masterrr krishh.. hikss.. izinkann suhoo pipis~" rengek Suho memohon belas kasihan, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada celana dalamnya sendiri dan semakin mengetatkan lingkaran tangannya pada pangkal penisnya dan ujung kepalanya yang basah, entah oleh cairan pre cum atau urine, untuk menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar.

Anak remaja itu menggeram rendah, tidak mampu menahan semburan demi semburan kecil air urinenya yang mulai sedikit membasahi tangannya dan celana dalamnya sendiri ketika otot selangkangannya bergiliran mengencang dan merileks sesuai dengan pukulan tangan Kris pada pantatnya yang akhirnya mencapai 20 kali.

Kris akhirnya melepaskan Suho setelah hukumannya berakhir, sedikit menatap kasihan pada anak hybrid yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil itu bergulung di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada di dalam celana dalamnya, kedua telinga turun dan ekornya bergulung ke dalam.

" maafkann suho.. masterrr hikss.. jangan benci suho… hiks.. suho tidak akan nakal lagi.."

Suho merasa sangat malu, harga dirinya sebagai seorang hybrid merasa tersentil ketika master yang disukainya menghukumnya karena kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, ini bahkan jauh lebih memalukan saat dirinya dikembalikan ke toko oleh majikannya yang terdahulu, terlebih saat Kris menolak untuk memberinya izin untuk menyelesaikan kebutuhan dasarnya hingga ia dengan terpaksa harus mengotori celana dalamnya dengan urinenya sendiri, tidak pernah ada hybrid yang diturunkan harga dirinya serendah itu oleh majikannya.

" shhhh… uljimaa suho ya.. you already done well" Kris memungut hybrid yang masih kesegukkan itu ke dada bidangnya, mengoyangkan tubuh kucing itu pelan hingga Suho yang membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher masternya perlahan mulai merasa tenang. Dengkur nyaman mulai terdengar ketika leher Suho digelitiki oleh nafas hangat masternya.

" miaww~ ja..jadi Suho boleh pipis master?" tanya Suho dengan malu-malu, ia bahkan tidak berani bertatapan dengan kedua mata elang masternya karena ia yakin masternya sudah mengetahui kalau ia sedikit mengompol di dalam celana dalamnya ketika Kris menatap dengan ujung matanya pada selangkangan hybrid yang agak basah.

" you soiled your panties? Sepertinya kau sudah tidak membutuhkan celana dalammu" kris menarik celana dalam ketat Suho dan menanggalkannya hingga Kris akhirnya dapat melihat bentuk kejantanan hybridnya yang pangkalnya masih dilingkar erat oleh sang empunya. Pria itu hampir lupa bernafas, tergoda oleh hawa nafsu yang tiba-tiba membludak saat menatap penis putih tanpa bulu tersebut sedikit berkedut karena dibelai udara dingin, dengan ujungnya yang slit nya sedikit terbuka dan terdapat sebulir indah berwarna kuning keemasan.

" kemari.. blow me first then I let you to have your urinal" Kris memposisikan kepala Suho tepat di selangkangannya yang sudah membentuk tenda yang besar.

Anak hybrid itu menatap tanpa berkedip kepala penis Kris yang besar itu menonjol di belah pahanya, yang ia pikir sangat sexy hingga ingin mengetahui bentuk kejantanan Kris pun dengan susah payah menggunakan deretan giginya menarik resleting celana majikannya sembari menghirup aroma kejantanan masternya dibalik jeansnya. Suho tentu tidak dapat menggunakan kedua tangannya yang masih terus memeras selangkangannya sendiri, takut kalau urinenya akan menyembur sewaktu-waktu bila tidak ditahan.

Suho menggesekkan hidungnya pada batang kejantanan Kris dari luar ketika ia akhirnya berhasil membuka celana jeans masternya, namun belum menarik keluar tenda besar tersebut dari celana dalamnya.

" master wangiii nyaaa~" dijilat-jilatnya batang tersebut dari kain celana dalam masternya, membasahi permukaan kain biru laut tersebut dengan salivanya ke atas dan ke bawah berulang-ulang dengan gerakan pelan, layaknya menjilati eskrim batang, lalu digigit-gigitnya kecil kulit penis masternya dengan gemas, merasakan bagaimana batang besar itu berkedut-kedut kaget menampar hidung mungilnya.

" aishh! Jangan main-main Suho atau kau akan kuhukum lagi" seketika itu kedua telinga dan ekor Suho yang bergoyang-goyang manja pun berdiri kaku, ia tentu tidak mau dihukum masternya lagi pun dengan segera menarik waistband masternya dengan giginya hingga kejantanan besar yang kaku itu memental keluar dari tempatnya, terlihat sangat kuat dan menantang mulut Suho untuk segera mengulumnya.

"mnnhh.. ochinchin master kris… suho suka sekali meoww~" desah Suho pelan seraya mengesekkan sebelah pipi chubbynya pada permukaan kulit penis Kris, merasakan betapa panasnya dan kerasnya batang masternya, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan ochinchinnya sendiri yang putih dan kecil.

Anak hybrid yang pertama kali melihat penis orang lain selain penisnya sendiri pun dengan ragu menjilati batang penis kris perlahan dari bawah ke atas, melumurinya dengan salivanya, sesekali mengingat-ngingat cara blowjob yang diajarkan kepadanya, pun mencoba mengelitik frenulum Kris dengan ujung lidahnya. Suho masih mengingat tempat tersebut merupakan salah satu titik kelemahan laki-laki pun mengigit manja bagian tersebut, sedikit tersenyum bangga mendengar geraman Kris yang mulai menikmati permainannya ketika urat segaris di antara batang dan kepala penisnya digesek tanpa jeda oleh deretan gigi seri Suho.

" eumm.. setelah ini—"

" Ouh!" seluruh tubuh Kris mengenjang kaget saat kepala penisnya yang besar itu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut hybridnya, yang memang titik kelemahannya yang lain, namun bukan karena nikmat melainkan nyilu pada kepala berbentuk jamur tersebut, karena Suho terlalu terburu-buru menyedot bagian tersebut hingga gigi taringnya yang lumayan tajam itu menggaruk kulit penisnya.

" sa..sakit master?" tanya Suho ketakutan, ia reflek melepaskan kulumannya mendengar aduhan masternya.

Kris menatap ke bawah untuk mengecek organ vitalnya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit memerah di ujungnya, lalu beralih menatap wajah manis Suho, yang telinganya menunduk, mulut sedikit melengkung ke bawah dan kedua mata hazelnya yang mulai memerah menatapnya memelas seolah memohon untuk tidak menghukumnya lagi.

" lain kali jangan gunakan gigimu tapi bibirmu arra? Caranya kau hanya perlu menggunakan lidahmu, membelitnya lalu membuka mulutmu lebar-lebar dan menggunakan rahangmu untuk bergerak naik turun" jelas Kris sabar sambil mengusap rambut Suho sayang, tangan satunya lagi menggunakan kedua jarinya menjepit lidah Suho, menggoyangkan benda tak bertulang tersebut lalu beralih mengobrak abrik seluruh isi mulut hybrid tersebut, mengajarkannya cara memblow job yang benar.

" nmmhh.. meow~ Suho mengerti master Kris" jawab Suho setelah pria tersebut menarik kedua jarinya yang basah oleh saliva dari mulut Suho, anak hybrid itu dengan segera memasukkan kembali setengah dari batang penis Kris dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak menggunakan giginya lagi pada kulit sensitif masternya.

" ahh.. yeahhh.. begitu Suhoo.. hmmmnnhh~" desahnya dengan nafas yang kian memberat.

Kris perlahan mengangkangkan kakinya sedikit lebih lebar dan menggunakan kedua tangan lebarnya untuk mendorong kepala Suho pada selangkangannya, membuat anak hybrid itu tersendak sedikit ketika bibir tipisnya bertemu sapa dengan pangkal kemaluan masternya yang ditumbuhi rerimbunan lebat, berbau menggoda dan sangat maskulin, serta seluruh batang penis Kris yang melebarkan jalur kerongkongannya.

" nahhh! Teruss.. teruss Suhooo ahhh! Fuckkk! Ahhhhh!" jerit Kris melengking saat Suho yang amatiran itu langsung menyedot seluruh penis Kris dari pangkalnya hingga membuat kejantanan bengkak itu seluruhnya memerah sempurna, menghisapnya sedalam-dalamnya selama beberapa puluh detik hingga wajah manis Suho bersemu karena kehabisan nafas hingga akhirnya menarik wajahnya kembali.

Ia mengeluarkan dengan perlahan batang tersebut dari mulutnya namun tidak sekalipun ia menghentikan aktifitas menyedot dalam penis besar yang mulai berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya. Urat kejantan Kris tercetak jelas hingga membuat deretan bawah gigi Suho yang tumpul menggaruk seluruh urat di underside penis Kris yang sensitif, belum lagi ketika kedua bibir tipis Suho akhirnya berakhir di antara kepala penis Kris yang berbentuk jamur, memijitnya berirama titik tersentitif itu dengan friksi yang pas serta lubang penis yang ditarik-tarik atau disedot nikmat oleh Suho.

" Haaa…. Anngghh!"

Blowjob terbaik yang pernah Kris rasakan hingga kedua scrotumnya dengan cepat naik dan mengetat, sedetik itu Kris pun mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya ke dalam gua hangat hybridnya, yang masih setia menyedot kepala penis masternya yang terus memuncratkan cairan kental yang hangat ke permukaan lidahnya.

" susu master nyaaa~" pikir hybrid kucing pencinta susu itu kegirangan.

Suho menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya merasakan sisa-sisa sperma Kris yang menempel di mulutnya, lalu beralih menjilati lubang kemaluan Kris yang oversensitive hingga bersih, menhujam slit masternya dengan ujung lidahnya dan menggerakannya ke atas dan bawah seolah berharap akan ada susu tambahan yang keluar.

" sudah bersih master kris… suho sudah boleh pipis kan meow?" tanya anak hybrid itu untuk kesekian kalinya, senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah manisnya saat melihat masternya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" ya! suho, kau mau kemana?" Suho mengerngitkan alisnya tidak mengerti, ia terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik kembali ke arah masternya sedikit terseok-seok menahan kantung kemih yang semakin penuh, kedua tangan tidak pernah lepas dari selangkangannya.

" suho mau ke kamar mandi master"

" siapa yang memperbolehkanmu ke kamar mandi?" anak hybrid itu semakin tidak mengerti, tadi bukannya masternya sudah mengizinkannya buang air.

" kau kuizinkan pipis, tapi bukan di kamar mandi, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke taman dan kau boleh pipis di sana seperti seekor kucing"

Suho tercengang mendengar perintah masternya, tidak pernah dirinya seumur hidupnya pipis di tempat umum, meskipun ia kucing namun hybrid masih menjaga etikanya.

" kenapa diam? Ayo kita jalan.. kau mau pipis bukan?" Suho ingin menggelengkan kepalanya namun ia memang tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan air seninya, ia ingin segera mengosongkan kandungan kemihnya yang sudah sangat penuh dan berat tersebut, apalagi tawaran masternya sungguh sangat menggoda disaat ia desperate seperti ini.

Akhirnya Suho pun dengan terpaksa berlutut dengan keempat kakinya saat collar kembali terpasang di lehernya, namun collar yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, disisinya terdapat metal agak tajam seperti collar anjing namun depannya terhubung dengan sebuah ring metal yang bahkan Suho tidak tahu untuk disematkan dimana benda tersebut.

Kris terkekeh saat anak hybrid itu sedikit merengek saat rasa ingin buang air kecil menghampirinya kembali, dengan tangan bergetar ia meremas pangkal penisnya kembali, namun Kris dapat menangkap bebetapa titik air kekuningan itu perlahan mulai keluar dari lubang kemaluan Suho dan mengalir membasahi batang penis dan tangan kanan sang empunya, tangan satunya lagi menopang tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang dengan tiga kaki.

" kau harus mengocoknya seperti ini supaya tidak keluar Suho ya" Kris menghalau tangan Suho yang berada di kejantanannya sendiri dan menggenggam batang penis tersebut dengan kuat.

" mnngghh.. maa..masterrhh~" Suho menopang tubuh lemasnya yang bergetar pada dada Kris, mengeong rendah ketika tangan lebar masternya mulai mengocok penisnya dengan berirama, membuat keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan kebutuhan dasarnya semakin besar namun berusaha untuk ditahannya. Diketatkannya otot selangkangannya berulang-ulang ketika cairan air seni itu mulai keluar dari skala kecil mengotori tangan kanan masternya yang mulai meningkatkan frekuensi naik-turunnya pada penis mungil berukuran 10 cm tersebut.

Setelah merasa penis mungil Suho sudah ereksi sempurna, berdiri tegak sedikit berkedut manja membalas belaian masternya, Kris pun menarik tangannya membuat Suho melenguh tidak puas, ia menatap ke bawah melihat penisnya sendiri mengacung di udara dengan seluruh batang yang basah oleh cairan pre cum yang lengket, air seni sudah tidak keluar dari kejantanannya namun beralih oleh rasa yang gatal pada sekujur kemaluannya. Ia ingin masternya memanjakan penisnya lagi seperti tadi namun Kris tidak mengindahkan permintaan hybridnya.

Pria tampan itu cukup berbaik hati kepada Suho untuk memasang hardness di pangkal kejantan Suho dan penyumbat karet pada ujung kejantanan Suho, berguna untuk menahan pipis supaya Suho tidak harus selalu memegang selangkangannya saat ia berjalan nanti. Terakhirnya, ia pun menarik collar Suho yang terpasang metal ring itu dan menghubungkan lingkaran besi tipis itu pada pangkal kejantanan Suho yang sudah ereksi penuh, dan strap yang melingkari kedua paha atas hybrid tersebut terhubung pada kepala penis Suho yang merah menggoda.

" kajja! Kita pergi!"

Tubuh Suho mematung sesaat saat Kris mulai menarik collarnya menginstruksikan untuk bergerak, rasa sakit langsung menghampiri ereksinya karena tiap collarnya ditarik ataupun kepala Suho terangkat sedikit, pangkal kejantannya seperti ikut tertarik kasar seperti hendak diputuskan, kepala penisnya juga bernasib sama ketika setiap melangkah, kedua paha Suho yang bergerak itu seperti akan memutuskan kepala penisnya.

Anak hybrid itu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit saat kakinya mulai bergerak selangkah demi selangkah, tidak terlalu lebar agar tidak melukai kepala penisnya yang mulai kembali mengeluarkan precum tersebut.

" nyaah! master krisshh..pelann ahhh.. ochinchin suho rasanya.. seperti ditarik-tarik.. ouhh!"

Anak lelaki yang berjalan lambat di belakang masternya itu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya menahan semburat merah pada kedua pipi chubbynya ketika majikannya mulai membawanya ke taman dengan berjalan empat kaki persis hewan. Memperlihatkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya dari area diafragma hingga ke bawah terekspos jelas, terutama ereksi kakunya yang terkadang menitikkan precum serta hole kemerahannya yang basah penuh manjuice dan tali anal beads yang menjuntai keluar bergoyang-goyang, karena Kris tidak memperbolehkannya memakai celana dalamnya kembali. Namun sepertinya kemujuran berada di tangan Suho karena tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman terdekat yang berada di belakang rumah Kris.

" nah! kita sudah sampai, kau boleh pipis sekarang Suho" dengan tega kris mengantarkannya ke sebuah pohon besar, ia menampar pantat bulat Suho sekali sebelum sedikit menjauhinya, menatap intens pada area selangkangan Suho.

Hybrid tersebut mau tidak mau perlahan menaikkan sebelah kakinya, karena ia tahu itu yang diinginkan masternya, pipis dengan empat kaki. Anak remaja itu menahan air matanya mati-matian saat darah semakin mengalir ke permukaan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah. Suho tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya dengan pipis di hadapan masternya dengan gaya yang paling menggelikan, namun sekali lagi keinginan untuk buang air kecil menghantamnya hingga membuat kantong kemihnya sangat sakit.

Seluruh bulu kuduk Suho meremang ketika ia mencabut metal ring yang melingkar di ujung dan pangkal penisnya sendiri, memberi tempat yang lebih luas bagi Suho untuk melebarkan sebelah kakinya yang sedaritadi tertahan. Kejantanannya yang masih ereksi itu masih mengacung tegak di udara, bola kembarnya yang terikat di dalam hardness itu berkontraksi tidak nyaman, perih seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat Suho berupaya mengeluarkan air seninya.

" ma..masterr..suho tidak bisa pipiss…"

Tentu saja Suho tidak akan dapat buang air kecil dengan ereksi penuh, namun anak hybrid yang tidak pernah berereksi itu tentu tidak tahu akan hal tersebut. Ia melihat dengan takut pada kejantanannya sendiri yang bergerak-gerak kaku di udara karena kontraksi otot selangkangannya, lalu menengadah pada masternya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Kris yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hybrid itu hampir meledakkan tawanya saat menatap wajah memelas Suho yang sungguh sangat minta dikasihani tersebut, namun ia masih ingin sedikit menyiksa hybrid barunya ini.

" kocok ochinchinmu seperti apa yang aku ajarkan padamu tadi, tapi ingat kau tidak boleh keluar, hanya boleh pipis" perintahnya dengan wajah datar.

Sungguh sangat tidak mungkin bagi Suho untuk tidak mengeluarkan cumnya ketika penis kerasnya yang ditahan hardness mulai dikocoknya, masturbasi sendiri demi mencapai kebutuhan biologisnya. Namun Suho yang tidak tahu perbedaan antara orgasme dan pipis pun terus menaik turunkan lingkaran tangannya pada kejantannya yang berlepotan pre-cum, sesuai dengan perintah masternya tanpa mengetahui kalau nantinya ia akan melakukan pelanggaran kembali. Yang ada di benak Suho adalah bahwa kejantanannya geli-geli nikmat karena mendekati pipisnya, bukan orgasme.

" masterrh krishh.. ochinchin suhoo..pedihhhh.. anhhh" erang anak hybrid itu saat ereksinya mulai terasa sakit, pangkal penisnya mulai membiru karena tertahan oleh hardness yang sekarang terasa kekecilan tersebut dan kedua scrotumnya juga mulai berwarna ungu, berkontraksi dan semakin mengetat namun tidak bisa naik karena sextoy tersebut menghambat pergerakannya.

" teruskan suho, kocok dan jangan berhenti tanpa persetujuan dariku"

Sebelah kaki Suho yang mulai lelah itu pun ditopangnya pada batang pokok tersebut, dengan tangan kanannya yang masih mengocok tanpa henti penis abusenya, kepala penisnya yang mengeluarkan precum tanpa henti pun bahkan mulai membiru menahan sakit karena tidak bisa datang.

" auuffttt! Hiksss.." Anak hybrid itu mengelengkan kepalanya menahan sakit pada area bawahnya yang bertransmisi ke otaknya, sesekali terisak ketika kantong kemihnya pun semakin berkontraksi mendorong urinenya namun jalannya terblokir oleh jalur sperma, menimbulkan rasa nyilu berkepanjangan pada sekujur ereksinya, perutnya serta pinggulnya. Jangan lupakan anal beads yang masih tertanam di dalam anusnya itu mulai bergerak-gerak kasar ketika Suho lambat laun semakin mendekati orgasmenya, tidak tahan untuk tidak mengencangkan seluruh dinding anusnya yang menyebabkan prostatenya kembali digesek meski belum sangat akurat.

Kris yang akhirnya merasa kasihan dengan penyiksaan anak hybrid itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Rupanya benda tersebut adalah mesin penyala vibrator anal beads, yang Kris yakini akan membantu Suho 'keluar' dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik. Didorongnya switcher tersebut ke atas hingga maksimal hingga membuat analbeads di dalam rectum Suho pun aktif.

" AAHHH! Ma..massst.. HYAHHhhnnnn!" Suho bahkan tidak sanggup berbicara dengan koherent selain jerit-jeritan keenakan yang menguasai bibirnya sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah bergetar menahan gelombang berlebihan saat anal beads itu bergetar di dalam anusnya yang sudah sangat mengetat, mengurangi tempat luang bagi analbeads itu untuk bergerak, namun itulah yang menyebabkan Suho mulai gila.

Sextoys bagian depannya, tiga buah mulai bergerak sembarangan dan dengan akurat bergetar memutari daging kecilnya, mengelilingi prostate mungilnya berulang kali dengan gesekan tak teratur, yang membuat Suho tidak tahan adalah tonjolan-tonjolan kecil dari analbeads tersebut paling mengetarkan dindingnya dan sesekali mengabuse kantong kemihnya, menghantarkan sedikit sengatan mematikan yang berhujung pada area kejantanannya yang membengkak biru. Dibantu dengan dua anal beads lain yang bertugas menghantam berlawanan arah pada dinding terdalamnya tiap sepersekian detik.

" masstteer… krishhhh.. NYAAAHHHH!"

Tidak butuh lama bagi cairan yang ditahannya itu memaksa keluar dengan derasnya, menyemprotkan sperma berwarna bening cair yang sangat encer ke rerumputan di bawahnya. Penis mungil dengan berwarna biru di ujungnya itu terlihat bergetar dan mengenjang kaku di dalam hardness berusaha menuntaskan orgasmenya tanpa disentuh, kedua lengan Suho bertumpu di tanah pun ikut bergetar hebat menikmati ketinggiannya yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Setelah beberapa detik penis itu berhenti menyemburkan sperma, tampaklah dengan jelas oleh Kris cairan emas kekuningan yang indah itu menyembur cepat dari lubang pipis Suho ke akar pohon di sampingnya, yang membuatnya tambah sexy adalah sebelah kakinya yang masih mengangkang lebar di udara itu semakin bergetar hingga garis di paha dalam Suho terlihat berkontraksi, otot itu dengan jelas keluar masuk sesuai dengan pergerakan otot di selangkangan Suho.

" shhhh.. anhhhhh~" desah suho seketika lemas dengan manik hazel yang berair setelah ia menyelesaikan kebutuhan dasarnya, begitu nikmat dan melegakan.

Kris mengusap selangkangannya sendiri tidak tahan dengan pemandangan menggoda tersebut, yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali menggembung di balik celana jeansnya.

" maaf master.. suho ke..luar" ujar anak hybrid itu dengan penuh perasaan bersalah ketika ia menatap ke tanah, melihat rerumputan yang sudah basah oleh cairan maninya. Ia baru sadar kalau anal beadsnya sudah dimatikan oleh masternya.

" dasar hybrid nakal… aku akan menghukummu sekali lagi.. dengan ochinchinku"

Pria tampan itu kembali mengeluarkan batang kebanggaannya dari luar celana dalamnya, mengelusnya perlahan lalu mulai mengocoknya ke atas dan bawah dengan sensual, membuat ereksi itu semakin membesar di dalam tangannya sendiri. Setelah merasa batangnya ereksi dengan sempurna, ia pun memeras scrotumnya sendiri untuk melegakan keketatannya dan menyimpan penisnya kembali ke celana dalamnya.

Dengan nafas yang berat ia menarik pergelangan Suho tidak sabaran, membuat hybrid lemas itu berdiri dan mengikutinya ke arah taman bermain kanak-kanak. Langit sedang mendung, jadi hanya ada dua anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tengah bermain dengan riangnya di atas see saw.

" anak-anak, hyung boleh ikut main?" tanya Kris pada anak-anak yang bername tag baekhyun dan chanyeol tersebut.

Keduanya menatap polos pada hyung-hyung di hadapannya, sedikit menyerngit bingung melihat Suho yang aneh, dengan telinga dan ekor asli di tubuhnya itu bergoyang-goyang pelan, belum lagi tidak memakai celana, namun terlalu polos untuk mengerti kalau hyung tersebut melakukan exhibionistme di depannya pun mengangguk setuju.

" boleh hyung! Hyung duduk saja di tempat baekkie.. baekkie di belakang yeollie saja" balas Baekhyun kecil yang langsung memposisikan tempat duduknya di belakang Chanyeol yang masih kosong.

Kris menyeringai kecil, ia perlahan duduk di bangku jungkat jangkit yang disediakan Baekhyun, namun karena mainan itu kecil, tentu saja saat Kris mendudukinya, bangku tersebut sudah hampir tidak muat untuk diduduki Suho. Pria tampan itu menepuk-nepuk area kecil di antara selangkangannya yang sedikit mengangkang, mengintruksikan anak hybrid itu untuk duduk di antaranya, namun karena terlalu sempit, pantat Suho pun sedikit menduduki paha dalam dan ereksi Kris yang belum reda.

Kris semakin bersmirk lebar, memang inilah tujuannya. Tanpa disadari kedua anak kecil itu, Kris mengeluarkan kembali ereksinya dan perlahan memasukkannya di dalam rectum Suho yang sudah sangat ready, terbuka lebar, basah dan hangat oleh manjuicenya.

" meoonnngg!" jerit Suho kaget saat ia merasakan ujung kejantanan Kris yang bengkak dan ekstra besar itu mulai mempenetrasi lubang senggamanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru akan mulai menaik turunkan see sawnya pun berhenti menatap Suho kaget, namun Kris tidak memperdulikan tatapan anak kecil itu lalu membuka paha dalam Suho dari belakang, melebarkan jalur rectum virgin Suho dan tanpa membuang waktu memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam tubuh hybrid tersebut, menghiraukan anal beads yang masih tertanam dalamnya.

Kedua anak TK itu mengedipkan kedua matanya tidak mengerti saat kucing manusia itu melenguh-lenguh kecil di hadapannya, dengan anus yang penuh oleh penis putih Kris. ChanBaek yang tidak tahu ada live NC di depannya pun mengikuti gerakan Kris saja yang mulai mengoyangkan see sawnya naik turun. Semakin lama kedua anak itu semakin bersemangat untuk mengalahkan hyungnya, mereka menaik turunkan see sawnya dengan cepat dan antusias, melupakan Suho yang semakin tersiksa oleh penis Kris yang ikut menyenggamahiya sesuai dengan gerakan atas bawah jungkat jungkit tersebut.

" mas..terhh..ochinchin suho… pedihh lagii masterrhh" bisik Suho yang sekarang membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher masternya yang di belakang, tidak sanggup menatap anak kecil yang terus menatapnya dalam saat disetubuhi.

Kris menatap ke bawah, melihat penis Suho yang sudah ereksi itu terlilit di dalam hardness merahnya, tertahan untuk kedua kalinya dalam kurun waktu yang sempit sehingga warnanya menjadi semakin ungu dari sebelumnya.

" j..jangann remasshh..nyannhhh.. masterrrhhh"

Kris mulai mengigit manja telinga kanan Suho yang tertunduk, dengan tangan kiri yang memelintir putting kiri Suho yang ereksi dibalik baju ketatnya. Pria tinggi itu menyerang titik sensitif hybrid tersebut untuk melupakan rasa sakit di kejantan sang empunya saat Kris memijit-mijit lembut dengan tangan satunya lagi pada kedua scrotum Suho yang penuh berisi sperma, terjepit dan teraniaya oleh hardness dan terhantam keras oleh papan kayu yang didudukinya. Sedangkan Kris semakin gencar menghantamkan ujung penisnya ke arah kanan, menekan-nekan prostate Suho yang lebih mudah dicari karena membengkak oleh getaran anal beads tadi.

" shhhh! Shitt! Harusnya aku mengeluarkan anal beadsnya dulu" jerit Kris frustasi di dalam hatinya saat sekujur batang penisnya yang keluar masuk ikut terolling-rolling di dalam rectum hangat tersebut, merasakan berpuluh-puluh butiran kecil analbeads tersebut menggaruk urat penisnya, sesekali mengenai frenulumnya yang lemah. Ia ingin menurunkan kecepatannya namun pinggulnya terhentak-hentak cepat sesuai dengan pergerakkan Chanbaek pada see saw yang didudukinya.

" Akhhhhh!" paha Kris bergetar hebat ketika ujung penisnya bertemu dengan sebuah anal bead, yang sekarang merolling kepala jamur tersebut terutama bagian lubang precumnya yang sangat terbuka, gatal minta digaruk_** —shit! Ini terlalu nikmat.. aku akan datang… **_

Kris yang merasakan gelombang kenikmatan akan menghantamnya pun dengan segera membuka hardness Suho, mengizinkan anak hybrid itu untuk datang bersamanya tanpa harus ditahan.

" AHHHH!" tubuh kecil itu membusur menahan nikmat tiada tara.

Suho langsung melebarkan kedua kakinya dan melepaskan otot kemaluannya saat penisnya bebas, membuat scrotum Suho yang sudah sangat mengetat itu berkontraksi naik. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan stocknya yang berkelebihan dari jalur pembuangannya tepat saat seesaw miliknya bergerak turun dengan cepat, membuat gaya grafitasi menghantam ujung penis Kris akurat pada prostatenya.

" fuck! Closeee… hnghhh!" Tidak lama kemudian, penis besar yang seluruhnya tertanam di dalam rectum hangatnya pun menyusul Suho ke ketinggiannya, menyuarakan lenguhan bassnya seraya menikmati orgasmenya di dalam rectum Suho yang masih berkontraksi memijit-mijit penisnya.

Kesejatian Kris masih berbalas dengan menyodok pelan anus lembab nan basah Suho untuk menyelesaikan orgasmenya, beberapa titik sperma pun menetes keluar dari cela-cela rectum Suho dan kejantannya mengotori papan kayu yang didudukinya, meski spermanya kalah banyak dibandingkan dengan yang diproduksi Suho, hybrid itu malah menyemburkan seluruh cairan kentalnya jauh hingga ke tubuh Chanyeol.

" apa itu yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran di belakangnya, ia menatap baju Chanyeol yang kotor dengan beberapa titik berwarna putih.

Melihat Chanyeol menggeleng polos dengan wajah dungunya, anak dengan tubuh lebih kecil itu pun menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan menyomot sisa sperma Suho di baju Chanyeol.

" hmmm.. enakkk! Seperti susu!" ujar Baekhyun kegirangan, membuat Chanyeol pun ikut mencoba spermanya.

" susu vanillaaa!" jawab Chanyeol menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. Kris dan Suho melongo menatap kedua anak itu berebutan sperma Suho dengan antusias.

" baekkie boleh minta susu lagii?" tanya Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati kedua hyung tersebut, melupakan see saw nya yang kalah menarik dibandingkan sperma Suho.

" yeollie juga mau hyung!"

Kris tersenyum ketika suatu ide gila menghampiri otaknya, ia yang masih memangku Suho pun menyamping dan mengangkangkan kedua paha Suho dengan kedua tangannya, memberi akses bagi kedua anak kecil itu untuk menatap penis Suho yang terkulai lemas dengan sisa-sisa sperma disekelilingnya.

" boleh! Hyung yang satu ini sangat suka dibersihkan susunya" Suho membulatkan kedua matanya tidak setuju, namun ia hanya diam karena tidak berani membantah masternya.

Suho menutup kedua matanya erat saat anak kecil itu berjongkok di antara selangkangannya, menggunakan lidah kecilnya bermain-main di sekeliling penis Suho yang oversensitive. " n..nyaahhhhh~"

Kris menahan kedua kaki Suho yang mulai menendang-nendang kecil saat merasakan geli namun hangat di atas kulit penisnya, dengan Baekhyun yang mulai menelusuri paha dalam Suho hingga ke area scrotumnya yang menggelantung indah. Sedangkan Chanyeol membersihkan batang setengah keras Suho yang licin, membersihkan dari setiap pre cum dan cum yang ada.

" meooww!" ekornya menjadi kaku ketika Chanyeol mulai menyerang kepalanya yang berwarna kemerahan, menggoda sehingga anak bertelinga lebar itu menhujam ujung lidahnya pada jalur cum Suho. Suho berusaha menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, mengerang-ngerang seperti kesakitan ketika titik ter oversensitif setelah post orgasmenya ditekan dan dijilat oleh dua lidah, karena Baekhyun pun mengikuti pergerakan lidah Chanyeol yang menghapus bersih pre cum manis yang mulai berlelehan kembali dari slit tersebut.

Anak berpuppy eyes dengan rasa penasaran tinggi tidak sengaja menatap tali yang keluar dari hole Suho, ia menghentikan aksi menjilat 'susu' Suho sebentar pun tanpa ba bi bu langsung menarik sekeras mungkin tali tersebut, membuat kelima buah anak beads di dalam anus hybrid itu tertarik keluar dengan cepat, sekaligus menggesek dalam satu garis seluruh dinding sempit Suho tanpa melewatkan prostate oversensitifnya.

" Hwaahhhhh!" kedua anak kecil itu melompat kaget saat 'susu' kembali menyembur dari lubang kemaluan Suho, tidak terlalu banyak seperti orgasme pertama dan keduanya, namun sudah melebihi cukup bagi kedua anak TK itu untuk meminumnya.

" m…mnnnngghhhhh~" Suho meremas kemeja masternya tanpa membuka kedua matanya saat kedua anak tersebut langsung menyerang kemaluannya tanpa henti, menjilat dan menghisap sekujur batang penis itu dengan tergesa-gesa supaya tidak tumpah ke tanah, Baekhyun bahkan menghisap-hisap kecil kepala penis Suho untuk meyakinkan tiada susu yang tersisa.

" baeekkk.. channie? Mama sudah datang!"

Baik Kris maupun Suho langsung melotot panik ketika sesosok wanita berusia 30an mulai berjalan ke arahnya, namun karena masih mendung wanita tersebut kurang bisa menangkap sosok bayangan Suho yang setengah bertelanjang itu.

Kedua anak yang dipanggil itu pun langsung berlari-lari kecil kesenangan memeluk kaki ibunya.

" eomma! Dengar deh! Tadi baekkie sama yeollie ketemu kucing manusia yang baik sekaliii.. dia membagikan kami banyak susu kental manis lohhh!" jelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan sambil menjilat-jilat bibirnya, mengecap sisa susu nikmat tersebut-**ketagihan sepertinya**- dan mungkin mereka akan sering-sering datang kemari untuk mendapat susu kental manis gratis.

**END ( chap dpn: pelecehan sexual, dsb)**

Sorii laamaaaa -.-" as usual.. gua sibuk bukan main.. huahhhh! Aplg jujur episode ini sangat menantang buat ku, aplg aku ngga tahu hybrid itu apa, susah dpt ide -.-" aku bener2 gak pede sama episode yang ini. Moga2 hot yah? Tiba2 jadi kepikiran buat hybrid one shot versi angst :v

Untuk yang selanjutnya aku rest dulu ya.. bulan depan uda ujian dan aku pengen focus ke ff lain juga. Mungkin akan hiatus sampai bulan **akhir desember atau January.**

Balasan untuk **chapter 2 KRISHO** ada di chap 3 sebelumnya ^.^

**SPECIAL THANKS **TO **SUKRIS** REVIEWERS BEFORE**:**

**Guest: **hahaha! Di ff sequel "kris pregnancy period" nya ada loh bagian itu! xD makasih bgt idenya. Sori yah updetnya lama

**Ani Octavia 96**: xD sejujurny aku suka sih suho semein kris :p ehem! Kris itu uke yang sexy tau -3- bagian ngidamnya di sequelnya ada kok, chap 1 malah :v

**Narsih hamdan**: kok kris yang nakal? 0.0

**Onyx sky**: me too!

**Siwon 504**: makasih uda review dr chap 1 :D reader wonkyu shippers pasti? Ngga suka krisho? :( waeee.. padahal krisho itu unyu -3- wonkyu wajib jadi ortunya suho, abis dr dulu aku liad wajah suho itu emang perpaduan wonkyu soalnya, mirip siwon versi manis. Jangan dipikirin, enek sendiri! xD kris ngga cocok hamil! Aku nulis sequelnya sambil merinding masa.

**Jonginselca**: miann… ini krisho untukmu… meski aku lebih suka sukris xD tapi emang awal2 ngebaca seseorang yang seme menjadi uke itu sangat aneh.

**Adilia taruni 7**: eehhee. Iya abiz suho yang hamil uda mainstream

**Guest: **makanya jangan baca yang sukris, chap ini sama chap 2 krisho kok

**Urikaihun**: xD ohoho! Suho wajahnya aja yang malaikat otak bisa aza epil :p jgan dibayangin plisss -.-

**Guest**: iyakah? Chap ini pasti lebih merinding :p

**Hkshipper**: yg ff hunkai "kai be mine" uda yah, jadi request yang ini batal yah.

**Junkie**: xD yahh sayang, padahal kalo bnr2 dihayati hot loh

**Baby wolf jonginnie kim**: ini kipass… don't moan plizz :3

**Mia**: kirim supply darah :p maaff lamaaa, chap selanjutnya nunggu agak lama yahh-,-" chap 9ny uda updet kok

**Syxo671**: aku senang ngelawak kalo sedang stress xD jadi keluarlah ide nista itu

**Little dark wolf 99**: miann.. this hybrid, keknya chingu penggmar berat hybrid kah? Buat hunkai, eerrr.. aku ga yakin yah .. yang ngerequest bnr2 byk..

**Elizabeth weinbloom**: oh yeah! xD aku jg penggemar berat BDSM jd ff rated Mku jarang smut, kalo penasaran boleh cek storiesku yg hunkai one shot ato krisho " sweet sins at work" atau yang paling aku recommend sih " submit to me slave"

**Daddy kris**: woi! Kok monggu yang dijambak T.T kaciann.. mending monggu kasih aku aja :x .. heoh! Pistol myeonnie :v #noseblood.. mau donk ditodong #plak belajar dari komik yaoi dan porn dunx #doubleplak

**Alietha doll**: sejak aku buat ff sukris, predikat seme kris uda lama luntur :p ehem!ahjussi.. kris kau sudah tua xD loll

**Emmasuho**: sejak baca sequelnya, uda bisa dibayangin lah gimana bentuk kris waktu hamil :p mengerikan..

**Soobabybee: **:P oh! Aku pengemar sukris kalo bedscene loh, suka suho yang dominan dan kris sebgai uke yang teraniaya.. baekchan kan lebih greget :p

**Hyun ah: **di chap ini, nyampur saja yah, aku ngga bisa GS, tapi sexy suho sama bdsm memenuhi syarat kan, incest chap 1 udah.

**Laurenna liu: **xD uda mulai tertarikkah sama sukris, atau tetap krisho.. yah sbnrnya aku ragu, kyknya aku author pertama di ffn yang buat kris uke.

**Guest: **dulu aku juga ngga suka mpreg, tapi waktu tu aku sedang stress jadi pengen buat aja :p ada lanjutannya di KRIS PREGNANCY PERIOD kalo mau lawak.

**Xxx: **yes! Ada temen! Aku juga punya fetish yang sama, kris yang diukein itu hotss bingitssss urgh!

**Laxyovrds: **tebar confetti! Bagi undangan* :v

**Park sang rae: **sebenarny gua ngga ngerti elu ngomongin apa :v ya sudah ini palu, aku bantu getok kepalanya supaya amnes, ini lebih efektif dari rinso antinoda :p

**Hinagiku2705: **wohoo makasih review panjangnya, eerr.. Amazingly pervert* ._. aku masih polos kok.. sangattt #maksa :v appanya siwon :v Innocent? xD setelah baca ff dariku, reader ngga bakal inosen lagi, uda terkontaminasi weq :p

Aku tau enemagra juga dari komik yaoi sayang… ngga tuh! Yeol kan masochist, bahagia aza tuh disiksa xD loll! Ngarang* public sex uda yaahh :D moga2 puas.

**Alika mlik: **smua juga beda mahh kalo dibandingkan :v jangan stress dunx chingu.

**Pikachuu: **ngga usa dicopy paste juga kaleee :v aku merinding sendiri bacanya #plak #padahal sndri juga yang nulis lol.. suho juga nakal :p aku bahagia bottom kris akhirnya ngeksis juga di ffn.. hurrahhh! Beda dunks..

**Leeyeol: **sekali2 perbedaan itu diperlukan :P kan ga ada org yang pernah buat kris hamil di ffn kan? aku orang pertama! Muhahahaha!

**Lu shixun: **#hugback yep! I really lazy to do checking typos, coz I always write ff in midnight and too sleepy -,- and just post it.. whats tht beta reader? An apps? Sorry.. I do write NC based on sudden idea and mood.. maybe prev chap, my krisho's hormone is higher than sukris #whatisthis -.-" preg sex? I don't really into that fetish actually :v

**Jong ahn: **beli dari internet dunx.. ya kan cabe? #lirikbaek #baeknyengirsambilNCanbarengYeol .. coba baca Sequelnya, jamin lebih ngakak lagi xD

**Novitawahyuu: **jangan pukul suhonnie kuu xD MUHAHAH! Tiang bamboo :v

**Ayumkim: **bahagia banget ni readers.. chap terakhirnya kris pregnancy period uda updet loh.. uda baca ? :v kasian bgt kris, uda hamil dirape lagi :v

**13613**: oh yeaH! So am i! luv sukriss very muachiii! Gpp deh, org yg minta hybridnya pengen krisho, aplg kris ngga pantas hybrid, mmbayangkannya horror sendiri.

**Waijyn**: xD aku yang nulis pn ngakak.. loll

**Peblish**: kalo di sekolah ngga bisa jerit ntr disangka gila :v bdsm mesti nyiksa! All hail! Aku juga susah bayangin masa :v yg pasti horror!


End file.
